Futuro sin pasado
by aki-chan91
Summary: ¿En qué mierda pensé en tener una hija?"preguntó Inuyasha. "Pues en tener sexo desenfrenado con Kagome y de esas movidas locas salí yo" contestó sonriente la hanyou del futuro. Oficialmente, tenía nuevo hobbie: poner en aprietos a sus padres adolescentes
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: "Y ahí estaba yo, una hanyou adolescente intentando calmar las ansias homicidas de su padre adolescente para que no matara a su madre indefensa y torpe. Si toda esta locura no se ponía en orden, el futuro cambiaría. Y por ende, tampoco existiría. ¡Maldito el día que fui al bosque!"**

Juro, juro y juro por todos los dioses que puedan existir que intenté resistirme en subir esta idea loca de mi cabeza x3!!!!! Tengo tantas cosas pendientes y exámenes de la universidad que no sé cómo pude hacer esto. Ahhh... creo que necesito terapia xD. Bueno, primero ¡hola! xD Hacía mucho mucho tiempo que no escribía algo de Inuyasha, pero creo que leerme el año pasado el manga, releerlo este año para vacaciones de invierno y ver los nuevos capítulos de Inuyasha kanketsu hen... los recuerdos de mi iniciación como otaku ganan xD. Primero que todo, me he inspirado en un gran fic yaoi de Naruto "**Luz y oscuridad" de la gran Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei**. Explico que es una inspiración, no plagio ¬¬... que o sino le doy un pape x3!. Toda la trama esta lista en mi cabeza, así que ¡pff xD!

Ya no les aburro tanto así que... ojalá les guste este humilde introducción :D!

"Me permito en recordarles que los personajes no son míos, sino de la Gran Rumiko-sensei :D. Pero estoy luchando en conseguirme a Sesshoumaru para fines no muy santos xD"

* * *

"**Por mi culpa…"**

Miré aterrada la batalla que había comenzado por mi culpa.

Tenía que correr lo más rápido posible, no podía permitir que la gente de la aldea muriese de esa forma tan terrible, ni mucho menos que mis padres tuviesen que dar su vida para protegerme.

Ya tenía 15 años y mis poderes recién se estaban desarrollando, y como mi gruñón _otousan_ decía: "ya no eres una niña, aprende a cuidarte por ti misma", y al mismo tiempo _okaasan _le gritaba un "¡osuwari!". Pero ahora no era momento de burlarme de mi padre, en esta situación yo… debía cambiar todo.

Sabía que podía salvarlos de una forma, mas eso significaba una sola e inerte teoría que había ido creciendo con el pasar de los años mientras mi _okaasan_ relataba sus aventuras de la adolescencia a modo de cuentos para lograr dormirme.

_El pozo devora huesos era la solución a todo y debía rogar a los dioses que no estuviese sellado en este momento. _

Cogí mi katana _Sabba _que _chichi hue_ me había dado como obsequio en mi pasado cumpleaños. Corrí en dirección al bosque.

Agradecía tener los poderes sobrenaturales de él.

- ¡Kei, no vayas hacia al pozo!- gritó enfadado _chichi-hue_ mientras mataba a uno de los monstruos con forma de araña- ¡Kagome! – exclamó cogiendo a mi madre entre sus brazos saltando hacia mi dirección.

- Mierda- chirrié los dientes al ver que mis padres me seguían. Se suponía que ellos tenían que proteger sus vidas, no exponerse más al peligro. Yo había causado los problemas, y por ende yo debía ser capaz de solucionarlo sola.

Aumenté el paso hasta llegar finalmente al pozo. Tragué saliva nerviosa y alcé a _Sabba _para rozar mi brazo izquierdo.

- ¡¿Pero qué mierda estás tratando de hacer, Kei?!- gritó otousan intentando avanzar hacia donde estaba yo.

- ¡Yo provoqué esto! ¡Déjame a mí arreglarlo, _chichi hue!_ – exclamé con las lágrimas amenazando en caer.

- Tú no has causado nada, hija. Todos estamos luchando para proteger lo que amamos-_ okaasan_ siempre tan comprensiva...

Sin embargo, yo fui engañada por_ ese_ demonio. No iba a sacrificar sus vidas.

- Lo siento, okaasan… otousan- les sonreí tristemente sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, me herí con _Sabba_ para dejar mi sangre caer en el pozo devora huesos.

Era lo único que se me había ocurrido para activarlo.

- ¡KEI!- gritaron ambos corriendo hacia a mí.

Los miré por última vez y les sonreí.

- Los amo y es por eso que hago esto. Adiós- salté al pozo.

Mi padre en un intento desesperado intentó cogerme de la mano, pero sólo rozó la punta de mis dedos. Sentí la culpa carcomiendo mi mente, podía imaginar sus rostros llenos de dolor...

- ¡KEEEEEEEEI!- sus gritos angustiados y desgarradores fue lo último que escuché antes de desvanecer por una extraña luz violeta.

_Buena señal._

* * *

1)Si crees que merece la pena seguir, por favor haz click en el botoncito verde para un review n_n!

2) Si crees que apestó, hazlo también :D!

3) Si crees que estoy desquiciada por escribir esto, boooootón verde :D!!!

4) Preguntas y sugerencias, obviooo! botón verde =D!

Ñam... resultó cortito pero luego serán mejor n.n El primer capítulo sigue desde la perspectiva de Kei, los otros... hum! no sé lo que se me ocurra xD!

Ja ne!!


	2. No eres tú

Holas! Muchas gracias por sus grandiosos reviews: **yumi!, keiko-taisho, alaniXo, aniyasha, Sui-chan**

Alegraron el día de esta universitaria colapsada de exámenes :D! Bueno, sé que la historia está lenta pero todo tiene una razón xD. Menciono por cierto que se termina la perspectiva de Kei. Tal vez en otros capítulos la inserto nuevamente (claro, cuando sea necesario xD). Es un InuxKag así que no se preocupen (¿por qué lo menciono? No sé, tal vez para asegurarme (sonrisa malvada), soy una pervertida así que habrán cosas picantes xD. Espero que les guste este capítulo :D

_"Los personajes no son míos, sino Rumiko-sensei :D! Pero insisto en que lucho por tener a Sesshoumaru para fines no muy santos XD"_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1: "No eres tú" **

"_¡KEEEEEEEI!" _

Ese grito desesperado era lo único que rondaba en mi conciencia, y también era el causante de mi pena.

No me había separado de mis padres nunca, donde ellos fueran yo les seguía felizmente. Y aunque _otousan_ me decía que debía madurar, sabía que en el fondo él tampoco se creía sus propias palabras. Él actuaba incluso más inmaduro que yo cuando de verdad se lo proponía, y mi madre se lo recordaba relatando lo que habían vivido juntos en sus viajes para recolectar los fragmentos de la _Shikon no Tama. _

Pero más allá de sus defectos, _chichi hue_ era mi héroe y siempre lo sería.

"_¡Ay!"_

El dolor en mi brazo fue el suficiente incentivo para lograr regresar a la realidad. Abrí mis ojos con pesadez. La visual no era muy agradable: montones de cadáveres de monstruos estaban apilados a mí alrededor. Menos mal que estaba insensibilizada a ello, o si no hubiera chillado por la repulsión.

Curiosa revisé la herida de mi brazo izquierdo provocada por la katana. Al menos no había sido tan masoquista para hacerme una lesión de mayor profundidad.

Atontada, miré hacia arriba, podía ver el cielo que lucía totalmente despejado. Olfateé para asegurarme que no había ningún Youkai cerca. Nada. Y hasta podía permitirme en decir que se escuchaban a los pajarillos cantar.

Hice una mueca. Donde estaban mis padres, los pájaros debían estar más que muertos al igual que muchos otros animales.

Me esforcé en ponerme de pie, y con agilidad salí del pozo de un salto. Estaba maravillada, el paisaje era verdaderamente más hermoso. Bueno, todo resultaba hermoso cuando no estaba teñido de sangre, en fin.

Caminé lentamente y en estado alerta. No quería ninguna sorpresa más.

Ahora debía encontrar a_ ese_ demonio y matarlo. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que mi padre me encontrara junto a él, ya que eso había desencadenado todo. Según mis cálculos tenía que haber viajado a una semana antes de que iniciara la masacre en la aldea y nuestras vidas podrían volver a la normalidad.

Encontré el _goshinboku _más glorioso que nunca, pero al irme acercando hacia a él vi una figura clavada allí. Con la curiosidad a flor de piel quise averiguar quién era. Sin embargo, la emoción se fue de inmediato.

"¡_OTOUSAN!"_ gemí aterrorizada y corrí hacia a él.

Lucía tan tranquilo durmiendo a pesar de que una flecha estuviese clavada cerca de su corazón. Se veía majestuoso pero…

¡¿P-Pero cómo?! Se supone que debía retroceder una semana ¡no quién sabe qué años!

- _Otousan_…- susurré acercándome a él. Subí hasta una rama cercana hacia su persona, y quedé frente a él. Acaricié su mejilla tal como lo hacía cuando pequeña.

Sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Una cosa eran los cuentos que _okaasan_ me contaba cuando tenía 6 años y todo parecía mágico, y ahora era nefasto ver a mi padre sellado.

- ¡…El goshinboku…!- una voz esperanzada se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Esa voz tan joven y dulce…

"_Mierda, es okaasan. ¡Wuaa! ¿Qué hago, qué hago?_"

Asustada me escabullí y logré esconderme en una de las ramas del goshimboku, de todos modos quería ver lo que hacía _okaasan._

Vi como salía de unos arbustos contenta al parecer de haber encontrado algo. Se quedó observando embobada la figura de mi padre en el árbol.

- ¿Qué hace un chico allí?- murmuró bajito acercándose embelesada.

Wow. Así que estoy en la época que _okaasan_ encuentra a _otousan_. Eso significa…. 1, 2, 5, 10…. ¡18 años atrás! Sólo hay una cosa que me puede confirmar aquello, una acción que _okaasan _realizó aprovechándose de la inconsciencia de _chichi hue. _

- ¡Son tan suaves!- la escuché murmurar maravillada.

Una gotita apareció en mi cabeza. Exactamente era esa.

"- _Cuando toqué las orejas de Inuyasha por primera vez, sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¡Era tan rico sentir lo suavecitas que eran!_

_- Feh, te aprovechaste de mí querrás decir._

_- ¡No me he aprovechado de ti jamás, Inuyasha! ¡Tú lo haces!_

_- ¿Yo? Kagome, eso no es lo que dices cuando…"_

Sip, y de ese modo comenzaban a jugarse bromas entre ellos olvidándose que estaba presente.

Suspiré profundamente. Me había separado tan poco de ellos y ya los echaba de menos.

Sentí un crujido. Bien, mi suerte había acabado.

- Oh… ¡nooo!- grité y cerré los ojos mientras caía.

_¡Puf! _

Qué raro, el suelo se supone que es duro. No blando y caliente.

- Ay…- escuché a okaasan gemir de dolor.

¡Oh! Me apresuré en ponerme de pie para ayudarla a levantarse.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó mientras sacudía su extraño kimono.

- Eso debería decir yo, _okaa_….- callé inmediatamente. Le iba a llamar mamá, y con eso se podría espantar. No podía cambiar demasiado el pasado, mi existencia dependía de ello- Estoy bien ¿y tú?

- Oh. Bien, sólo estoy un poco confundida. ¿Sabes dónde queda Tokio?- abrí los ojos sorprendida por su pregunta. ¿Tokio? ¿La capital del futuro donde ella venía…? ¿Ese Tokio futurista de 500 años? Si bien lo había escuchado de su boca mientras me educaba, contándome los asombrosos procesos tecnológicos que había y donde mi baa-chan y tío Sota vivía. A ellos nunca los llegué a conocer en persona. Sólo por las fotos que traía _okaa-san_ consigo eran la prueba de que verdad estaban vivos.

- No. Estoy igual de perdida que tú- le sonreí y me respondió de la misma forma.

- Soy Higurashi Kagome- me tendió la mano en modo de saludo.

"Es obvio que sé tu nombre, madre"- Kei, Kagome-san - no le podía decir mi apellido, no por ahora.

- Kei es un nombre muy bonito. Sólo dime Kagome, me siento vieja si me dicen con el "san" y apenas tengo cumplido los 15 años- rió jovialmente y volvió a ese semblante de tristeza.

"Cierto, ella está desorientada. Quiere volver a su época" Me golpeé mentalmente.

- Entonces te ayudo a buscar tu hogar y…- antes de que pudiese terminar la frase vi como unas flechas se acercaban a nuestra dirección. Cogí a_ okaasan_ y salté para poder esquivar las restantes.

- ¿Qué hacen en el bosque de Inuyasha?- preguntó una anciana vestida de miko sobre un caballo mientras tensaba el arco y apuntaba hacia nuestra dirección.

- ¡Kaede-sama! ¡Ambas parecen demonios! ¡Nos encargaremos de ellas!- dijo un aldeano preparando el ataque hacia nosotras.

- ¿Demonio?- dijimos al unísono enfadadas- ¡Yo no soy ningún demonio!- respondió furiosa _okaasan._

"No hasta que te enojas" Me recordé mentalmente. Saqué a Sabba de la funda y me puse en defensiva frente a ella.

- ¡Feh! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan ignorantes? Somos humanas completamente normales- mentira- estamos perdidas y no tenemos adonde ir- expliqué más hacia la vieja miko. Quizás ella comprendería.

Nos miró a ambas minuciosamente y su boca se abría por la sorpresa.

- ¿Son gemelas?-

Oops.

Kagome me miró por un segundo y se quedó sin habla.

Bufé enfadada. ¿Por qué diablos no podíamos seguir continuando la historia y se debían fijar en detalles genéticos?

Estaba claro que me parecía mucho a mi madre. Tenía su mismo color de cabello y las ondulaciones típicas de ella, y el flequillo tapaba mi ojo derecho. Mi rostro era casi idéntico al suyo, a excepción de que mis ojos eran de un color ámbar idéntico al de _otousan_. No era exactamente una _hanyou_, pero sí que tenía el don de transformarme en mi lado más "Youkai" cuando quería, y era inevitable en las noches de luna llena. Mi cabello se volvía plateado y las orejas "de perro" aparecían, las uñas crecían hasta tomar forma de garras. Y por supuesto, mis poderes sobrenaturales aumentaban más que en estado pasivo, lo cual me agradaba muchísimo.

- Coincidencia- hice un gesto con las manos.

- Hay algo en tu rostro que me hace recordar a mi querida hermana- la escuché susurrar viendo en dirección a mi madre- Bien, chicas vayan a la aldea con nosotros. Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

_Okaasan_ me miró confundida y yo le insté con la mirada para que siguiese a la vieja miko. Observé a_ otousan_ por última vez y fui corriendo hacia la aldea seguida por mi madre.

….

El nombre de la vieja miko era Kaede. Otro gran ¡Oops! Ella era la hermana de la antigua miko protectora de la aldea, Kikyo. Claro, recordaba ese nombre en el acto. Ella había sido la primera persona especial de mi padre. Y aunque esa historia de amor había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, mis padres seguían dejándole flores en su tumba. Me sorprendía lo fuerte que era mi madre al tener que ir a enfrentarse con su antigua rival por el amor de mi _chichi hue. _

"…_Yo era su reencarnación, la viva imagen de su antiguo amor. Y eso dolía, porque una parte de mí sabía que tu padre la veía en mí. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, esa percepción fue cambiando y me fue amando por quien verdaderamente era: Yo había nacido para él, y él para mí…"_

El ocaso se asomaba y no pude reprimir un bostezo por el cansancio. Era demasiado dormilona para mi propio bien, pero por más que quisiera tener una pequeña siesta no podía. Debía estar atenta a los siguientes sucesos. Si no mal recordaba los cuentos de _okaasan_, aparecería una mujer ciempiés queriendo la Shikon no Tama y ésta se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de mi indefensa madre.

Mi obligación como hija era protegerla... como había dicho _chichi hue_.

"_Okaasan había ido a colaborar con un parto a una aldea cercana, por lo que chichi hue y yo nos quedamos en nuestra pequeña cabaña para esperarla con una deliciosa cena. No podía evitar observar el desempeño de chichi hue en la cocina, me parecía gracioso que cortara las verduras con tanta destreza…_

_- ¡ARG! ¡MUERAN ESTÚPIDOS VEGETALES DEL MAL!- solté una carcajada al ver muchos trocitos de zanahoria en su cara- ¡Se supone que debes ayudarme, no burlarte de mí, Kei!- me regañó chichi hue- ¡Kei!_

_- Gomenasai- logré decir riendo aún por su expresión._

_Una vez ya terminado de preparar la cena, esperamos sentados a la llegada de okaasan. Él pulía a Tessaiga y yo hacía lo mismo con Sabba. _

_- Kei…- dijo serio .Inmediatamente mi atención se enfocó sobre él- ¿Sabes por qué te di a Sabba?_

_- ¡Para ser tan fuerte como tú, chichi hue!- exclamé confiada en mi respuesta. La mirada de mi padre aún lucía seria- No es eso entonces…_

_- Te hice una espada con Tottosai para que pudieras proteger a los que amas- hizo una pausa- _Si yo no estuviera_ y estás sola con Kagome, deben protegerse mutuamente en igualdad de condiciones…"_

Lo de en _igualdad de condiciones_ no lo he podido comprender, sin embargo, sí lo que es mi deber protegerla. Es humana y mucho más frágil que yo.

- ¡Kaede-sama! ¡Un monstruo ha aparecido!- gritó asustado un aldeano a nuestra cabaña.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

_¡Maldigo a todos esos putos demonios! _

Si Okaasan me escuchara decir eso en voz alta me daría un sermón de todo un día. Esto es lo que pasa cuando pasas mucho tiempo observando a tu padre pelear con demonios.

- Kagome, debemos ayudar a los aldeanos- propuse tomándole de la mano.

Tenía que adelantar el encuentro de mis padres de una vez. Quería que estuvieran juntos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – oh, rayos. Me olvidaba que aún no aprendía a defenderse

- Yo te protegeré ¿sí?- le sonreí. Vi en sus ojos como vacilaba, al final tomó mi mano.

Vimos a los aldeanos tirar flechas como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello la mujer ciempiés. Kagome y yo corrimos hacia al bosque donde estaba _otousan_ sellado. VI de reojo como la Youkai se daba cuenta de nuestros aromas, y en especial el de mi madre, por lo que mató a unos aldeanos y avanzó a nuestra dirección.

No lo dudé más, y subí a Kagome en mi espalda para salir corriendo lo más rápido que podían mis piernas hacia al _goshinboku._

_**¡Entrégame la Shikon no Tama!**_

- Maldita bastarda- mascullé enfadada.

¿Se notaba demasiado que había adquirido la personalidad de mi padre?

- ¡Kagome, corre al _goshinboku!-_ le ordené bajándola de mi espalda para enfrentar a esa molesta Youkai.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡¿Cómo piensas que te dejaré sola?!

- Sólo hazlo- exclamé enfadada a que me llevara la contraria.

No lo dudó más y se fue corriendo hacia el goshimboku. Sólo le faltaban 200 metros y sería el reencuentro perfecto.

"_Inuyasha me salvó de esa Youkai que quería la perla porque él también la deseaba. Fue un acto muy egoísta ahora que lo pienso bien (…) En ese momento sólo me llamaba Kikyo y no entendía el por qué. Pero luego de eso me amenazó que iba a matarme si no le entregaba la Shikon no Tama…"_

Me paralicé por completo. ¡No había recordado eso!

La mujer ciempiés pasó a mi lado importándole lo más mínimo mi presencia. Ella tenía un objetivo, y ahora que estaba cerca sólo seguía a ese gran instinto de poder. Y no solo ella…

_¡Okaasan y otousan!_

¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Se suponía que debía proteger a mi madre, no darle el pase privilegiado para que ese ciempiés hiciera un festín con su sangre y poseyera la Shikon no Tama. O el peor de lo escenarios, que _chichi hue_ hiciera daño a _okaasan _sin saber lo importante que sería en su vida.

- ¡Kagome!- grité mientras corría a toda velocidad sacando a Sabba.

Si tenía que luchar contra mi propio padre, sería lo más doloroso que podría hacer en toda mi corta existencia.

Solté un suspiro al ver que aquel ciempiés estaba destrozado en el piso. Era un alivio. Me acerqué más y corrí al lado de okaasan para ver si se encontraba bien.

- Kagome…- la miré preocupada.

- Estoy bien, él me ayudó- señaló sonriendo a mi padre que estaba jugando con sus garras.

Okaasan no se hallaba bien. Estaba sangrando y sostenía a la Shikon no Tama en su mano. Desesperada quise pedirle ayuda a Otousan, pero éste estaba sonriendo de una forma que nunca había visto en todos mis quince años de vida. Una sonrisa cruel se extendía en su rostro y en sus ojos solo veía la decisión de apoderarse de esa estúpida joya que mi madre observaba sorprendida.

- Niña, dame la Shikon no Tama. Es mía- le ordenó cruelmente Otousan- O te mataré.

- ¡¿Pero tú no eras bueno?!- preguntó mi madre confundida y asustada.

- No he sido bueno, perra, sólo estaba defendiendo mis intereses. Ahora dame la Shikon no Tama o atente a la consecuencias- mostró sus garras para infundir miedo.

"Debo detenerte… o te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida" Con esas palabras para infundirme valor, encaré a mi padre.

- ¡Ella no te dará nada, Inuyasha!- le miré con fiereza sujetando a Sabba.

- ¿Y tú quién diablos eres? ¡No te metas mocosa, o también saldrás muerta!- me amenazó juntando sus cejas furioso.

"No. Tú no eres mi padre. El Inuyasha que conozco es más compasivo"

- Soy Kei y no permitiré que roces ni una garra en ella.

- Veremos eso si es que puedes ¡**Sankon Tessô!- **¡Arg!¡Odiaba ese ataque con toda mi alma!

Cogí a mi madre para lograr esquivar el ataque. La deposité en un lugar seguro y agité a Sabba para que despertara.

- No quiero hacerte daño, Inuyasha. Por favor, deja la búsqueda de la perla- le supliqué.

¿Es que no sabe que lo peor que puede hacer un hijo es intentar herir a su padre?

- Eso lo decido yo, ahora ¡lucha o muere!

Se acercó a mí de un salto, logré esquivarlo por poco pero ya lo tenía detrás de mí apuntando sus garras en mi cabeza. Me agaché y con firmeza, y dolor, clavé a Sabba en su brazo derecho para inmovilizarlo.

Al menos tenía el consuelo que se recuperaba más rápido que yo.

- ¡Teme!- gruñó para acercarse a mí nuevamente, logrando su objetivo de golpearme en el estómago.

"¡_Chichi hue_ jamás me había golpeado en toda mi vida!" Sollocé por el dolor del puñetazo que había dado.

- ¡Eres un imbécil, _otousan_!- chillé furiosa sintiendo como la transformación fluía en mi cuerpo.

- ¡Kei!- escuché gritar a mi madre. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Mi cabello azabache se había vuelto a un glorioso plateado, mis oídos humanos desaparecían por un par igual al de mi padre, mis uñas habían crecido. Y mi poder como hanyou también.

- ¿Pero qué demonios eres?- la cara de otousan era un completo poema.

- ¡Pues tú hija, baka!- grité llorando desconsolada.

_En el momento en que vi su rostro en shock me di cuenta del error que había cometido. El miedo se apoderó de mí. _

_**¡¿Qué mierda hice?!**_

* * *

Bueno, como acotación final:

chichi hue: papá / otousan: padre

okaasan: madre.

Sabba: es una katana de apariencia común, pero guarda un gran poder en su interior (en algún momento de la historia tendré que incluir una parte más detallada xD)

Youkai: monstruo (¬u¬...)

Hanyou: mitad humano, mitad demonio xD

1) Si crees que merece la pena, review! :D

2) Si fue un asco, review =D

3) Si crees que estoy desquiciada por escribir esto ¡ya somos dos! da un review :D!

4) Si quieres que seshoumaru haga el baile del caño xD, review !! *-*

Me demoraré en actualizar así que... alrededor de una semana más nos leemos xD

Ja ne!


	3. Acéptame

**¡Siento el retraso T-T!** ¿Había comentado que estaba con exámenes xD? Lamentablemente sip u_u... pero me quedan dos más y ¡listo , primer año superado :)! me enfocaré más al fic jejeje ñ_ñ. Joder, me impactó la cantidad de reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior, la unica forma de agradecerles verdaderamente es continuar hasta al final con esta idea T-T... ¡daré mi mayor esfuerzo! (jeee... debo dejar el mal habito de las cosas a medias, bueno por algo empezaré para ser más responsable *o*) En fin ¡muchisimas gracias a las personas que se dedicaron a leer este fic, dejar review y dejar como favoritos y alertas :D! Son increibles n.n:

**Scarleth Rose, Lis, yumi!, Blandy, alaniXo, setsuna17, sui-chan, HeYa.s, kira christhopher, aniyasha, Peachilein, Paulaa :D! **

Umm... hay algo que se me escapa... ¡ah! Estoy tratando de agilizar las cosas, ya que este capítulo era como el comienzo real de todo xD. Así que me dicen si fue muy lento o rápido n_n.

_Los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko-sensei :D. Pero ya estoy haciendo contactos para localizar a Sesshoumaru ¡nos debe un baile en el caño así que lo encontraré sea como sea *-*!_

**CAPÍTULO 2: ****Acéptame.**

* * *

Un absoluto silencio invadió a todos los presentes que rodeaban al goshinboku. Si no hubiera sido por la luz que irradiaba la luna y las estrellas, nadie habría podido ver las muecas de horror que hacía el _Hanyou, _las lágrimas que caían furiosamente de Kei y la confusión explícita del rostro de Kagome.

- ¡Es una estupidez! ¡Yo nunca tuve una hija!- logró decir Inuyasha exasperado por la situación.

Su objetivo estaba a menos de 4 metros y le era tan fácil destrozar a esa humana que se parecía a la estúpida miko que le había sellado.

Pero ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡Alguien salía que tenía una hija…!

- No la tuviste, pero la tendrás en un tiempo más- masculló enfadada la peli plateada.

Inuyasha se descolocó más. ¡Él que quería ser un Youkai todo poderoso! ¿Cómo podía tener algo que estorbaba sus deseos?

Olfateó el aire para asegurarse de que no era una treta preparada por esa niña que lo miraba con frustración y rabia. La miró de reojo, y en efecto, tenía algunas pocas facciones parecidas a las de él, pero había otras…

"¿Kikyo?" Pensó en un primer instante, pero la desechó de inmediato. Ella debía ser una anciana a estas alturas.

El aroma que envolvía a aquella chica era a jazmines y canela. Abrió los ojos asustado. ¡Su propio aroma estaba impregnado en ella…!

Kei observó los cambios de expresiones de su padre. De seguro estaba procesando la información muy lentamente para no ser engañado.

- ¿Me crees ahora?- susurró bajito pero audible para él por sus finos sentidos auditivos.

- ¿Quién es tu madre? ¿Kikyo?- No. Era imposible. Nunca habían tenido una relación seria para llegar al punto de tener una hija.

Sólo con decir ese nombre, una gran vena creció en la frente de Kei.

- ¡No nombres a esa mujer en mi presencia!

En los cuentos, siempre había un personaje bueno y malo. Bien, Kikyo era la mala para Kei. Y aunque su madre le hablase con respeto e incluso con admiración hacia aquella miko, le enfadaba de sobre manera que ella hubiera sido la gran indecisión que se interponía en la historia de amor de sus padres.

Porque por muy infantil que sonara, su _chichi hue_ era sólo de Kagome y de ella.

- ¡Nombro a quién se me dé la gana y ahora contesta maldita sea!

Kei rodó los ojos. Se lo había buscado por ser tan impulsiva.

- Ella- señaló a Kagome.

- ¡¿YOOO?!- chilló asustada haciendo que la Shikon no Tama cayera de sus manos y rodara por el suelo.

Había sido como si le echaran una cubeta de agua MUY fría.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Ja! Buena broma- la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo a la chica- No tiene ninguna gracia- olfateó el aire- Y huele mal-añadió haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Ese comentario no le gustó mucho a Kagome

- ¡Claro! ¡Cómo si quisiera tener una hija contigo, baka!- contestó una sonrojada y ofendida Kagome por el desprecio de aquel joven irrespetuoso- Primero muerta- susurró.

Inuyasha sonrió de lado.

- Me agrada que lo hayas mencionado…- mostró sus garras.

El lado comprensivo de Inuyasha se fue de inmediato al ver como la Shikon no Tama estaba desprotegida de la humana que era parecida a Kikyo. Su paso a la felicidad se encontraba en esa pequeña joya rosada. Corrió para perseguir a la Shikon no Tama, mas su intento falló al ver a Kei interponerse en su camino.

- ¡Mierda!- gruñó al ver que Kei recogía primero la perla y se la tiraba a la pelinegra.

- ¡Huye hacia al puente, Kagome!- gritó a todo pulmón mientras enseñaba sus garras a Inuyasha- Esa joya no sirve de nada excepto a traer problemas, _otousan_. Créeme- le rogó gimoteando.

Si algo odiaba Inuyasha, era ver a una mujer llorar. ¡Pero! Tenía un objetivo en mente y no desaprovecharía una oportunidad tan buena como aquella.

- ¡Apártate, sólo estorbas mocosa!- la empujó hacia un lado dejando de lado su remordimiento.

Kei cayó de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol. ¡Cómo detestaba que su padre la tratara como una basura! Tenía que hacer entrar en razón a Inuyasha de alguna manera u otra. Estaba desesperada, demasiado para ser exactos. Su padre jamás había maltratado a su madre, primero él se tiraba desde un acantilado antes de hacerlo.

- Kaede-baba…- murmuró torpemente antes de salir a buscar a la miko.

¡Ella podía ser la solución!

…

"¿Una hija? ¡Tonterías!"

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, que podía oler la victoria después de tanto tiempo dormido por ese estúpido sello. Y no permitiría que una niña pusiera de cabeza su razón de ser.

**…**

Por otro lado, Kagome se encontraba corriendo junto con la Shikon no Tama tal como le había indicado la peli plateada que afirmaba ser su hija.

"¡Acabo de cumplir 15 años, caigo al pozo del templo, llegó a una época fantástica y resulta que tengo una hija de la noche a la mañana siendo virgen! ¡Esto está mal, muy, muy mal!" se repetía mentalmente espantada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

La oscuridad del bosque le dificultaba bastante la visión, por lo que en un momento a otro sintió como caía rodando por una ladera, chocando con piedras y algunos matorrales.

Jadeó extenuada por la carrera que estaba realizando. Sólo a ella le podían suceder cosas tan extrañas. Y a pesar de que sus piernas le rogaban un poco de descanso y su cuerpo se encontraba lo suficientemente dañado, ignoró su sentido común para seguir corriendo por su vida para llegar al dichoso puente.

- ¡Muere!- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

¡Aquel chico tenía graves problemas psicológicos!

- ¡Aléjate de mí!- exclamó enfadada.

Nada sirvió, el chico había alcanzado a rasguñar su mejilla con una de sus garras.

- No estoy jugando, perra- No era necesario que se lo recordara. Lo sabía muy bien por el tono arrogante de sus palabras.

Corrió más rápido a sabiendas que no tenía ningún sentido huir. Alcanzó a divisar el dicho puente, por lo que corrió con sus últimas fuerzas.

"No quiero morir. ¡No quiero morir en este lugar! Si quiere esta cosa, que la tenga" Y sin más, lanzó la Shikon no Tama lo más fuerte posible para que ésta quedara al medio del puente. Vio como el chico pasaba de ella olímpicamente para alcanzar a la pequeña perla que rodaba y rodaba.

- ¡INUYASHA!

Kei había llegado con la anciana Kaede en el momento preciso en que el hanyou estaba alcanzando la Shikon no Tama. Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato o el futuro cambiaría mucho más de la cuenta.

Kaede sacó de sus vestimentas un peculiar rosario de cuentas. Concentrándose para acumular energía espiritual, lanzó un conjuro que en el acto hizo que el rosario se activara para ir directamente al joven de cabellos plateados y rodear su cuello.

- ¿Qué mierda…?- preguntaba intentando descifrar la artimaña del rosario.

- ¡Kagome, di algo para calmar a Inuyasha!- gritaron Kei y Kaede al unísono.

Kagome miraba con incredulidad la situación, pero en algún punto de todo el susto se fijó en las orejas del joven hanyou.

"Sus orejas tan suaves... ¿Son las de un perro?"

- ¡_Osuwari_!- gritó insegura y en un segundo Inuyasha caía al suelo. Al ver que funcionaba…- "Debo calmarlo más" ¡_OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARI, OSUWARIIIII!_- y él obedecía contra su voluntad de una manera bastante dolorosa hasta romper el puente y caer al rio.

Kei vio su oportunidad venir y no dudó en acercarse para recoger la Shikon no Tama. Una vez que la tenía en su mano, vio por el agujero como su padre maldecía contra todos. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa. Este _sí _que era el Inuyasha que conocía a la perfección cuando se encontraba frustrado por algo.

- ¡Inuyasha, mira!- el aludido la miró matándola con la mirada- ¡BAAAAAKA!- gritó sacándole la lengua para picarlo más, y en efecto, Inuyasha le empezó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra. Rió más fuerte-¡Lo que tú digas, mi querido _**chichi hue!**_**-** sonrió y agitó la mano en señal de despedida.

Se estaba burlando de él, y lo peor que le podía hacer más allá de cualquier golpe:

_**Herir su orgullo. **_

- ¡Mocosa endemoniada!- le escuchó gritar.

¡Dicha gloriosa!

Sip, definitivamente era aun mejor que intentar golpearlo como venganza de aquel golpe que le había propinado.

**...**

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en _el Sengoku _y la energía fluía de parte de los aldeanos para reparar los daños que había causado la Youkai por encontrar la Shikon no Tama, y lamentablemente no les quedaba otra opción. Todos ayudaban a la reconstrucción de algunas casas, otros lamentaban la perdida de algún ser querido por aquella dura batalla, y otros…

- ¡¿En qué carajos pensé en tenerte?!

…Y otros intentaban negar lo innegable.

La cabaña que solía ser silenciosa y amena para Kaede, ahora estaba llena de gritos, insultos y sollozos. Nunca en su vida había estado tan llena de… ¿vida?

- Entonces, ¿me crees que soy tu hija?- murmuró Kei esperanzada que su padre estuviese siendo un poquito más abierto de mente.

Inuyasha la miró con muy pocas pulgas.

- Huelo mi esencia en ti, es un hecho que no puedo dejar pasar por alto ¡Pero no acepto la idea!- añadió de inmediato para que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones-Y mucho menos puedo aceptar que esta humana tonta será mi pareja- señaló a Kagome enfadado- ¡Mi objetivo es ser un Youkai completo! ¡No cambiar pañales y desvelarme toda una noche por berrinches!

Kagome le fulminó con la mirada.

- Ni aunque fueras el último en el hombre en el planeta me fijaría en ti, Inuyasha- le dio la espalda para salir de la cabaña con su orgullo en alto.

- Pero yo soy la prueba viviente de que ustedes dos se aman- comentó Kei con inocencia.

- ¡Ni lo digas!- contestaron al unísono para luego detestarse con la mirada.

Kei se rascó la cabeza nerviosa. Esta clase de "repulsión" entre ellos no debía haber sucedido.

"_N__o me tomaba en serio para nada. Es más, ni siquiera me llamaba por mi nombre y eso me llenaba de furia. Pero todo eso cambió cuando…_"

Inuyasha observaba las expresiones de su "supuesta hija". Tal como había mencionado en una oportunidad, la chica se parecía demasiado a aquella joven de cabello azabache que era idéntica a Kikyo. Kaede, le comentó que la supuesta "Kagome" debía ser una reencarnación de la miko. Pero en algo eran distintas. Y él notaba la diferencia, por más que lo negara en su interior. En aquella chica llamada Kagome, sus ojos mostraban una transparencia e inocencia al mundo, y el olor que emanaba su cuerpo… era un olor floral dulce que le hacía agua a la boca.

_Como si quisiera oler su__ cuello, recorrer cada zona con su nariz y sentir además la calidez de su piel…._

Sacudió la cabeza para quitar esas ideas locas de su mente.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, _chichi hue_?- preguntó una curiosa Kei.

La postura relajada del ojidorado se volvió a una completamente rígida.

- ¡No me digas, así!- exclamó aterrado y salió de la cabaña antes que aquella niña le causara una jaqueca de proporciones colosales.

Kei miró a la anciana Kaede extrañada.

- ¿Habré dicho algo malo?- se metió un dedo en la boca.

La anciana Kaede negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué familia tan complicada se formaría si todo era cierto? Por el momento, no quería ni ella averiguarlo.

**…**

_Crack_

Mordió una vez más la manzana que le habían dado los aldeanos como símbolo de su respeto. Nunca había realizado algo para recibir grandes elogios, y mucho menos esperaba algo similar. Suspiró por enésima vez. Deseaba tanto poder volver a su época y dejar las locuras que estaban dándole una mala pasada.

"_¡…Mucho menos puedo aceptar que esa humana tonta será mi pareja! Y huele mal…"_

Frunció el ceño. Había sido tan feliz cuando aquel chico llamado Inuyasha le salvó la vida, pero todo se dio vuelta y…

- … Descubrí que es un verdadero idiota…- farfulló por lo bajo dando otra mordida a la manzana.

- Bueno, pero todos los hombres tienen un defecto, ¿Ne, _okaasan? _– Kagome se atoró con un trozo de manzana, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a toser exageradamente- ¡Gomen! ¡No fue mi intención asustarte!- explicó dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

_Minutos más tarde…_

- Insisto, esto es demasiado para mí- un aura depresivo rodeó a Kagome.

- _Okaasan…_- Kagome la miró echándole rayitos por los ojos- ¡Arrg! ¡Está bien! Kagome…- frunció el ceño enfadada- Sé que te será difícil aceptarlo en un principio, pero las cosas son de este modo: ustedes están destinados a estar juntos- un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Kagome- _Chichi hue_ ha sufrido mucho y por eso trata de hacerse el fuerte. Es exageradamente orgulloso y a veces tiende a ser inmaduro, pero en el fondo…- oh, demonios. Sentía como se le encogía el corazón al extrañar a sus padres- … es una persona maravillosa que se preocupa por los demás y compasivo, por lo que eres la única suficientemente capaz de lograr curar sus heridas…

"_¿La única…?"_Pensó curiosa.

- Oh. Y antes de que se me olvide. No salgas de la aldea- Kei la miró seria- La Shikon no Tama está bajo tu protección, por lo tanto no debes perderla por ningún motivo.

- ¿Por qué?

- No puedo contarlo. O al menos, no por el momento- Kei vaciló- En fin, voy a ayudar a Kaede-b_aachan-_ le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida y se fue.

Los pensamientos de Kagome eran inconclusos y llenos de dudas. Armándose de valor, se levantó recogiendo la gran cantidad de comida que los aldeanos le habían dado como ofrenda. Si todo lo que Kei era cierto, si Inuyasha reconocía a regañadientes que efectivamente era su hija… no podía seguir siendo tan terca y negar lo obvio. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tratar de arreglar las cosas con Inuyasha…

…

"_Tiene los rasgos de Kikyo y hasta casi su mismo aroma. Pero es completamente diferente…"_

Sentado en una de las ramas de un desgastado árbol, sintiendo la brisa del viento, Inuyasha luchaba contra sus pensamientos que intentaban diferenciar a aquella chica llamada Kagome de la miko que lo había sellado hacía ya 50 años.

"_Un olor floral dulce..."_

La persona cuyo aroma le era particular se acercaba hacia su dirección. No pudo evitar que sus orejas se movieran para escuchar el latido acelerado de aquel corazón…

- ¿Qué quieres, perra?- dijo arisco.

- Gracias por tu recibimiento, Inuyasha. A mí también me agrada verte- respondió irónica Kagome mientras le lanzaba una pera- Ten, los aldeanos me dieron demasiada comida para comerla yo sola.

- ¡Keh! No necesito tus limosnas, baka.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Pues sí que tenía razón Kei al decir que era orgulloso.

- Y no lo son, Inuyasha- contestó armándose de paciencia mientras se sentaba cerca del árbol para contemplar la villa- No te pienso envenenar ni atacar. No necesitas estar a la defensiva conmigo, ya que soy una simple humana.

El ojidorado tragó saliva nerviosamente. ¡Maldita humana que intentaba descolocarlo! Saltó de inmediato para ganarse delante de ella y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

- Mira niña, no me importa en absoluto lo que hagas. La única razón por la que te soporto ahora es porque tienes la Shikon no Tama, y que además eres… _la futura madre de mi hija…_- ¡OH, NO! ¡No pudo haber pensado eso!

Kagome sintió que sus manos sudaban a la par que su corazón latía fuertemente que creía que por poco se le iba a salir del pecho. ¿No iría a decir que…?

- …Y eres la maldita reencarnación de Kikyo- bufó enfadado consigo mismo.

Eso bastó para que todo se enfriara y a Kagome se le fuera la buena voluntad…

- _¡Osuwari!_ ¡Si no vas a decir algo amable, entonces cierra la bocota, Inuyasha!- le reprochó sonrojada tanto por el enfado y la vergüenza de pensar que el ojidorado diría algo bueno sobre ella.

La pelinegra se fue refunfuñando por lo bajo dejando a un peliplateado comiendo literalmente tierra.

- ¡Te odio, perra!- gruñó Inuyasha sacando la cara del piso.

Kei había observado la escena desde uno de los tejados de una cabaña. Suspiró agotada. No podía creer lo… ¿tontos? Que eran ambos cuando estaban en la adolescencia. Ahora su esfuerzo debía triplicarse si quería que se llevaran bien y se enamoraran. Pero antes de hacerlo, debía evitar un suceso decisivo: la fragmentación de la perla.

Divisó a Kagome irse hacia al bosque. Hizo una mueca disgustada. ¿Es que acaso no le había dicho que se quedara en la aldea? Ahora ya veía de dónde había sacado lo de seguir la contraria. Salió de su escondite para buscar a su padre, que seguía sacudiendo su ropa del polvo.

- ¡_Chichi hue_!- le llamó ganándose una mirada de enfado del ojidorado.

- No me llames así, mocosa- Kei suspiró frustrada ¡Quería a su padre amoroso con ella!- ¿Qué quieres?

- Kagome corre peligro, debes ir a buscarla cuanto antes- le informó.

- ¡No me importa lo que haga esa perra del mal!- hizo una pausa- Por mí que se pierda…- una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en su rostro.

- ¡Qué idiota eres, Inuyasha!- le reprochó Kei sumamente enfadada. Era su madre después de todo, y no tenía derecho a tratarla así- ¿Tratas a Kagome como basura solo porque se parece a tu amada Kikyo? ¿Por qué tienes tanto deseo de convertirte en algo que no vale la pena y lo sabes? ¡Tienes todo lo que querías ante tus narices y lo desprecias por cosas del pasado! ¡Acéptalo de una maldita vez, _chichi hue_! – gritó señalándole con un dedo.

Cada palabra, cada desgraciada palabra pronunciada por su "supuesta hija" le era como una bofetada a su rostro.

- También he perdido a personas valiosas y tuve que separarme de ellas para intentar revertir una masacre que se pudo evitar- apretó su Katana con impotencia- Y es por eso que estoy aquí. ¡Si tú no quieres salvar a Kagome, yo lo haré! ¡Lo juré ante ti y no soy de las que rompo mi palabra!- Definitivamente había explotado, si no tenía su apoyo lucharía con todo para que ese Youkai no se tragara la Shikon no Tama.

Dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a retirarse corriendo hasta que sintió una mano cálida en su hombro.

- Tienes una gran bocota, Kei- y de un rápido movimiento la depositó en su espalda- De seguro saliste a esa niñata.

"_Chichi hue_" La pelinegra formó una bella sonrisa. Al fin Inuyasha se estaba ablandando un poco, y aunque lo negara, se estaba preocupando por su madre. Eso era bueno.

Inuyasha corrió por el bosque hasta encontrar una cabaña abandonada que olía a sangre y a Youkai. ¿Cómo esa tal Kagome se podía meter en líos en tan poco tiempo?

- Kei, saca a Kagome de este lugar y protégela. Yo iré tras el Youkai- sacó sus garras y se fue.

Kei corrió hacia al interior de la cabaña encontrando a su madre con unos bandidos intentando huir de uno de ellos de mayor tamaño y de olor putrefacto.

_¿Putrefacto?__ ¡Él es…!_

- ¡Dame la Shikon no Tama!- agitaba la espada con torpeza aquel sujeto.

Kei avanzó transformándose en su mitad Youkai y alzando a Sabba cortó al bandido de gigantes proporciones. El bandido cayó contra uno de los pilares que sujetaban la cabaña, provocando que ésta comenzara a desplomarse por el impacto. Debía salir rápido antes de que el Youkai saliera del pecho de aquel cuerpo en estado de descomposición. Cogió del suelo un arco y algunas flechas como precaución.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido su padre cuando más lo necesitaba?

- ¡Kagome!- corrió hacia su madre y la cubrió en un abrazo protector mientras la jalaba para salir de aquel lugar- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a la vez que la depositaba sobre su espalda- ¿Tienes la Shikon no Tama?

- ¡Sí!- contestó tocando el collar que se encontraba en su cuello- ¿Viniste tú sola a buscarme?- dijo avergonzada.

- No. Inuyasha también me acompañó, estaba muy preocupado por ti- Kei sonrió para sí misma. Un pequeño empujón nada afectaba- Debe estar acabando con el Youkai.

Kagome se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la chica. ¿El Inuyasha arrogante e idiota se estaba preocupando de ella? El mundo era raro.

- ¿Estará bien?- dijo preocupada.

- Si lo ayudamos lo estará- Kei la bajó cerca de un arroyo y le tomó de la mano para que la acompañara a subir una roca- Cuando el Youkai pase volando, le debes matar con esto- le dio el arco y las flechas.

- ¡**Sankon Tessô**!- vieron como Inuyasha atacaba sin cesar a un cuervo casi a unos 20 metros de distancia de ellas.

Kagome observó el arma entre sus manos.

- ¡Pero yo jamás he tenido clases de arquería!- confesó asustada intentando adivinar cómo poner la flecha en el ángulo correcto

- Lo llevas en la sangre. Te lo aseguro- La ojidorada observó como el cuervo Youkai se acercaba hacia su dirección para lograr apoderarse de la Shikon no Tama- ¡Se está acercando, ahora lanza Kagome!

La pelinegra tragó saliva. No podía defraudarla, mucho menos en un momento tan crítico que ponía en riesgo sus vidas. Tomó aire, ya había tomado una decisión. Se puso delante de Kei y exhibió la Shikon no Tama para que el Youkai pusiera su atención sólo en ella. Al ver que éste se acercaba más rápido, tensó la cuerda del arco con la flecha.

- "¡Quiero acabar esta locura ahora!"- lanzó la flecha que llegó directamente a la boca del cuervo. Kei aprovechó y saltó para cortarle la cabeza con Sabba.

- ¡Uno menos!- finalizó sonriendo la peli plateada volviendo a su posición junto a Kagome- ¡Ves, Kagome! Te dije que lo llevabas en la sangre- le guiñó un ojo.

- Lo que digas, Kei-_chan_ – le sonrió como respuesta. Era imposible no llegar a querer a aquella adolescente que decía ser su hija- Al menos la Shikon no Tama sigue intacta- volvió a esconder la perla.

Inuyasha veía a la distancia asombrado la escena. La repentina chispa de determinación que había visto en la pelinegra lo descolocó por un instante. Creía que era una chica totalmente inútil, sin gracia alguna. Mas… estaba muy equivocado.

**…**

La anciana Kaede veía y no se lo creía. Pensó por un minuto que tal vez la edad le estaba trayendo consecuencias. Pero al escuchar la voz de Kei insistiéndole de que se sentara a comer la cena con ellos, no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

- ¿Me perdí de algo, verdad?- preguntó confundida.

En la mañana se trataban como perros y gatos. Se insultaban entre ellos sin darle tregua a ninguno. Y ahora… estaban en perfecta armonía comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

- No se ha perdido de nada, Kaede_-obaasan_. Sólo disfrutamos la cena- dijo Kei mientras le servía su plato con arroz.

- ¡Feh! A mí me obligaron- añadió con disgusto Inuyasha terminando su segunda ración- ¡Dame más!- exigió señalando el plato vacío a Kagome.

- Nadie te obligó, Inuyasha- Kagome le sirvió con un pequeño tic en la ceja.

Las aguas se estaban volviendo turbias. La anciana Kaede decidió mejor irse antes de presenciar nuevamente otra batalla dentro de su cabaña.

- Ya los Youkai saben que la perla ha regresado. Por lo que será muy peligroso que sigamos en la aldea- intervino Kei antes de que las cosas se pusieras feas- Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos por un tiempo.

Ya había cambiado una parte del pasado de sus padres que era crucial. Pero las cosas debían seguir su curso, y tenía que encontrar a sus tíos para que el futuro siguiera "normal".

- No veo más opciones- suspiró derrotada Kagome. Anhelaba volver a su casa

- ¿Con ustedes? Ni pensarlo- respondió Inuyasha- Son insoportables… pero tienen la perla- añadió confundido- ¡Bien! Iré con ustedes sólo porque me interesa la Shikon no Tama- ni él mismo se lo creía.

- Eres malo, _chichi hue_. ¿Ni siquiera lo haces por el amor de tu hija?- dijo dramáticamente poniendo las manos en su rostro. De algo había aprendido de su Tío Miroku.

- No- esa simple respuesta congeló a Kei- E insisto… ¿en qué diablos pensé en tenerte?- gruñó Inuyasha comiendo.

Kagome cerró los ojos contando mentalmente. Si se iba a su lugar feliz todo estaría bien…

Kei les sonrió maliciosamente.

- Pues es evidente, en tener mucho sexo desenfrenado con_ okaasan_ y en una de esas movidas locas salí yo- sonrió.

Las expresiones avergonzadas y boquiabiertas de Inuyasha y Kagome eran dignas de ver.

Kei sólo le podía agradecer internamente las lecciones secretas que Miroku-_jisan_ les daba a ella y a sus amigos.

- ¡¿De dónde aprendiste eso?! – Exigieron ambos sonrojados- ¡Voy a descuartizar al que te haya dicho…!- añadió Inuyasha rechinando los dientes.

Ohh sí. Los instintos sobreprotectores estaban flotando en el aire.

_Punto a favor._

* * *

Jisan: tío

Obaasan: abuela xD

Miroku, miroku, miroku... ¿qué mierda le enseñaste a la pobre Kei y a escondidas de todos xD? Soy mala, muy muy mala XD.

1) Si te gustó y quieres otro capítulo ¡review! :D

2) Si no te agradó y quieres hacer una crítica constructiva, ¡review onegai :D!

3) Si crees que estoy demente por intentar escribir esto en época de exámenes cruciales, ¡adelante y da un review!

4) Si te unes a la causa de que Sesshoumaru debe aparecer por youtube haciendo un baile sexy ¡ya somos dos, da review *-*!

En lo personal, el capítulo me pareció leeeeeento xD. Por eso ya quiero salir de la aldea y explorar jojojo, ¿a quién nos encontraremos proximamente? xD... Hagan memoria o busquen en wikipedia los capitulos xD, y el siguiente personaje en escena seraaaaaaaaá xD... chan chan!

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización :D! ñ_ñ... posiblemente a finales de la tercera semana de diciembre ñ_ñ.... todo depende... ¡del resultado de mi examen de histología y bioquimica TT-TT!

Ja ne!


	4. Parentesco familiar: odio y adoración

Holas!! Primero, siento el retraso, pero como ya había mencionado antes estaba en periodo de exámenes finales T.T. Sólo uno más y podré dedicar más tiempo a mis fics wii! xD. Y segundo: **muchas, muchas, muchas gracias** por su apoyo mediante **reviews, alertas, visitas y favoritos**!!! Me alegran el día chics!!! que doy incluso miedo xD:

**Anna, syuuki06, slipknot, kira christhopher, setsuna17, Megami mars, shirabe hikeda, alaniXo, cris, Paulaa, Kanami-kaname-'Sango-chan' , ,** **Minako K, sui-chan, ANAID, kuchiki rukia ichi, aniyasha, Last firts kiss, marilole, HeYa.s, Dannii!, Lau Potter Asakura, CONEJA, hi-chan, sakata-2.**

**WOW!!! 25 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! qué felicidad T.T Me esforzaré en no decepcionarles ;D.**

Antes de comenzar voy a señalar que desde este capítulo, se acelerarán y condimentarán las cosas xD. Por algo salió el capítulo laaargo xD (es que quiero llegar pronto a la parte que he soñado :B… ) ¡sí, hay muchas más sorpresas que tengo bajo la manga! xD.

**_"Los personajes no son míos sino de Rumiko-sensei :B. Pero ya tendré a Sesshoumaru para mí kukuku..."_**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: ****Parentesco familiar; odio y adoración.**

Kei resopló apoyando la cabeza con sus manos.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que habían salido de la aldea y la relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome no era la que mejor de todas hasta el momento, o al menos no como le habían narrado en su época: La batalla contra Yura, la Youkai que manipulaba los cabellos, jamás se presentó y como consecuencia de ello Kagome no sabía aún como volver a su época e Inuyasha tampoco tenía noción alguna sobre donde provenía Kagome.

Un verdadero fiasco; la historia no seguía su curso debido a su gran irresponsabilidad.

Gruñó bajito **- **¿Te falta mucho, _okaasan_?- preguntó una aburrida Kei.

- ¡E-e-está-á de-e-e-masi-a-a-a-do fría-a-a! – Se quejaba Kagome introduciendo su cuerpo desnudo en el agua.

Rodó los ojos frustrada.

Jugar con sus pies en el agua era la única entretención que había hallado para pasar el rato mientras descansaba junto a sus adolescentes padres a las orillas de un pequeño arroyo. Y aunque había sido petición de Kagome del pequeño descanso para poder bañarse, Kei no podía evitar fruncir el ceño por las exageradas reacciones de su joven madre. ¡Ni ella hacía tanto escándalo cuando la obligaban a tener su aseo diario en pleno invierno!

- ¡Feh! Eres una llorica- se quejó Inuyasha dando un gran bostezo.

Y hablando de exageraciones…

Por más que Kagome le había gritado que se marchara para poder darse un baño tranquila, Inuyasha la ignoró olímpicamente diciendo "Como si algo interesante fuera a ver" dándoles la espalda se quedó recostado de lado para observar las interesantes rocas.

Si Kei no hubiese intervenido a tiempo, él ya habría estado a muchos metros bajo tierra por su gran bocota.

Pero en esta ocasión, su madre fue más rápida que ella.

Levantándose de golpe, con las suaves ondas del agua del arroyo cubriendo hasta la zona de su cadera, echa una furia Kagome le señaló con el dedo índice por mero instinto a pesar que el peliplateado ni siquiera la miraba.

- ¡Mejor te callas, Inuyasha o si no…!

- ¡O si no qué! – exclamó orgulloso dándose la vuelta rápidamente para desafiarla con la mirada.

Luego todo pareció a ir a cámara lenta. Las tres respiraciones se habían cortado, y ninguno era capaz de decir una sola maldita palabra.

La mente del Hanyou le advertía que tenía que salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible y, sin embargo, sus ojos no podían desviarse de la figura desnuda de Kagome por algún desconocido motivo para él.

Al sentir la escrutadora mirada ámbar sobre su desnuda persona, pequeñas mariposas comenzaron a formarse en su interior y su atontado corazón no le servía de gran ayuda. La sangre se acumuló rápidamente en sus mejillas tornándose rojas debido a la mezcla de la vergüenza y la furia.

No se tenía que ser un genio para saber lo que se aproximaba.

Kei se tapó los oídos fuertemente-Lo siento, _chichi hue_. Me parece que no podré salvarte de ésta- le susurró a Inuyasha.

- ¿Ah? – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el ojidorado saliendo recién de su atontamiento.

Grave error.

_- ¡¡¡¡OSUWAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!- _gritó a todo pulmón que hasta los pobres pájaros que se refugiaban en el bosque salieron asustados.

_Minutos más tarde cuando lograron calmarse… un poco._

- ¡Eres un _hentai!_ ¡Un… un maldito _ecchi, _Inuyasha!- le acusó Kagome una vez vestida mientras estrujaba su cabello húmedo.

Inuyasha arrugó la nariz.

- No soy _hentai _ni _ecchi_, _baka_. ¡Tú fuiste la que se levantó y te dejaste expuesta! – contraatacó Inuyasha sonrojado al recordar la escena.

- ¡Me llamaste llorica! ¡No me puedo quedar callada cuando me insultas!

- ¡Pero yo no te hago tragar la tierra cada vez que me enfado!

- ¡Tú me haces enfadar!

- ¡Tú no me das la perla! ¡Así que me tendrás que soportar!

- ¡Me provocas!

- ¡¿Cómo que te provoco?! ¡Tú eres la que lo hace!

Kei miraba sentada en una roca a Inuyasha y luego a Kagome. Esto era insólito para ella. En el futuro, ellos no peleaban por cada pequeño suceso como lo hacían ahora ante sus narices. Claro, siempre existirían esas típicas discusiones de casados y uno que otro "¡o_suwari_!" suelto para su _chichi hue_. Pero esto era completamente absurdo y ya era hora de ponerle un alto a la situación antes de que se descontrolara más de lo debido.

Se levantó de un salto de la roca e interponiéndose entre ambos, puso sus manos en el pecho de cada uno para intentar alejarlos un poco.

- ¡Están peor que pareja de casados!- les llamó la atención enfadada la ojidorada callando de inmediato a los alegatos de ambos jóvenes- Y pensar que serán mis padres ¡qué vergüenza me dan! – bueno, eso lo había dicho más para hacerlos sentir culpables.

-…

-…

Y justamente había sido como una gran bofetada para ellos.

Pero… ¿Quién era ella para criticarlos? Después de todo, los sucesos estaban siendo cambiados por su culpa. Sólo por su estúpida culpa.

Se mordió el labio angustiada- Yo… vendré cuando estén más calmados. Nos… vemos luego- sacó lentamente las manos de sus pechos, y con un nudo en la garganta salió disparada hacia al bosque transformándose.

Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos para luego mirarse con extrañeza olvidándose todo el alboroto que habían causado.

"¿Tan estúpidos actuamos?" Era el mensaje que se transmitían con la mirada.

La pelinegra deshizo el contacto visual, inspirando aire profundamente para luego cerrar los ojos con culpabilidad.

- Creo… que nos hemos comportado como unos verdaderos idiotas ¿Ne, Inuyasha?- sonrió con amargura.

El ojidorado cruzó sus brazos de manera orgullosa.

- Habla por ti, yo siempre actúo muy natural- Kagome se rió ante lo dicho e Inuyasha analizó sus palabras detenidamente- ¡No, espera! ¡No quise decir eso! Mierda…- masculló por lo bajo al ver la cara sonriente de Kagome.

¡Cómo lo desconcertaba por completo! Y sólo con ver su rostro de finas facciones, con aquellos ojos chocolates resplandecientes y llenos de expresividad, sus mejillas que se sonrojaban ya fueran por una oleada de furia o de vergüenza; sus labios rosados que formaban aquella amable sonrisa cuando no la hacía enfadar…

… Y pensar que en algún extraño punto futurista sería _suya…_

"¡Oh diablos! Esa niña es la que mete patrañas a mi cabeza." Prefería echarle la culpa a su… maldita hija, sí, a ella la culparía por las reacciones y emociones que estaba comenzando a tener.

De reojo observó como Kagome se alejaba de él con un arco en sus manos en dirección hacia al bosque. Cada vez que ella tomaba el camino por su cuenta le sucedía algo, y claro, además tenía la Shikon no Tama consigo por lo que debía vigilarla de cerca.

Así que… ¿Qué estaría pensando esa chica tonta…?

Gruñendo para sus adentros, se movió rápidamente para quedar frente a ella.

- ¿Y tú a dónde diablos vas, eh?- la interrogó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pues… a buscar a Kei- dijo nerviosa e Inuyasha la quedó mirando fijamente- Hay algo que me inquieta... un mal presentimiento. No sé cómo explicarlo… ¿será algo instintivo? Ya sabes, porque ella es…- alcanzó a balbucear sonrojada desviando su mirada de él.

"..._ hija_" dedujo Inuyasha en su mente formando una mueca. Su mundo se estaba yendo de cabezas.

Sin previo aviso alguno, jaló a Kagome hacia su cuerpo para cogerla entre sus brazos.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces…?!- logró decir tragando saliva nerviosa.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño molesto.

- Cállate de una vez, perra. Te demorarías mucho más en buscarla sin mí, así que sujétate fuerte- comenzó a correr por el bosque. Kagome rodeó su cuello de inmediato- Esa Kei sólo sabe meterse en líos, quizás lo aprendió de ti- comentó de modo burlesco.

Ese simple comentario la había picado. Estuvo a punto de hablar para contradecirlo, pero luego de pensarlo algunos segundos prefirió quedarse callada para no iniciar un nuevo pleito entre ellos. Y él decía que no la provocaba a propósito.

- Esa tonta…

El aroma de Kei iba en dirección hacia a la aldea. Frunció más el ceño. ¿Es que acaso no era ella la que había dicho que se tenían que ir para no poner en peligro la seguridad de los aldeanos? Y no es que a Inuyasha le importaran las vidas de aquellos humanos, pero otra cosa era aquella niña que tenía su misma sangre y eso sí que le traía verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Olfateó el aire nuevamente, el olor de Kei se empezaba a mezclar con uno más potente y que llegaba a ser incluso desagradable para su sensible nariz. Rechinó sus dientes irritado. La esencia de Youkai apestaba en el bosque.

- _Kuso*_- Corrió más fuerte.

Kagome movió la cabeza inquieta para saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Inuyasha – que tenía la mandíbula demasiado tensa para su propio bien-. Volteó la vista hacia al bosque esperando ver si encontraba la causa de la irritación del joven hanyou. Sin embargo, no esperaba que en medio del camino que conectaba a la aldea de la anciana Kaede se encontrara un detalle demasiado extraño: filos hilos envolvían los alrededores, y que al parecer Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de ello ya que avanzaba con velocidad hacia a ellos.

Alarmada al ver que estaban a punto de chocar con la gran envoltura de aquellos hilos, Kagome le jaló del cabello- ¡Detente!- ordenó firme.

Inuyasha por el dolor del tirón se detuvo abruptamente pero apenas, ya que uno de los hilos le había alcanzado a cortar su mejilla izquierda logrando sacar sangre de ella.

Dejó a Kagome a un lado y tocó el corte que había en su mejilla- ¿Cómo…?- miró los restos de sangre en su dedo índice intentando hallar una explicación.

- Lo hizo el hilo- respondió la pelinegra señalando los alrededores. Inuyasha no entendía a que se refería.

- ¿Hilo? Yo no veo nada.

Kagome inspeccionó el lugar más detalladamente. La zona estaba colapsada por aquellos "hilos" - Esto no es bueno…- murmuró frustrada.

Se acercó al ojidorado que la observaba curioso. Buscó entre sus vestimentas si aún conservaba un pañuelo- ¿Hay un Youkai, verdad?- preguntó a la vez que sacaba un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos que tenía su falda y lo acercaba cuidadosamente a la mejilla bronceada y con sangre del hanyou.

- Sí- apenas pudo responder por el tímido contacto que la chica le hacía para limpiar la sangre- No me voy a morir por un pequeño rasguño.

- No me gusta ver sangre en tu rostro, Inuyasha- dijo sincera finalizando con su tarea. Alejándose de él para darle un poco de espacio al chico, que prácticamente se había aturdido por su comentario- Hay que hallar a Kei- dijo decidida.

Inuyasha se posó frente a ella y con un pequeño gesto le indicó que se subiera a su espalda. Kagome asintió siguiendo su orden. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del peliplateado.

- Te indicaré un camino.

- Bien- sujetó con fuerza las piernas de la chica para empezar a saltar y seguir la dirección que le indicaba Kagome.

Si tan sólo hubieran prestado más atención a sus gestos y palabras, si quizás la situación no hubiera sido tan tormentosa, tal vez se habrían dado cuenta que sí podían lograr soportarse y que la expectativa que tenían sobre el otro comenzaba a aumentar.

Pero por supuesto, ambos eran un poco lentos para ello.

…

Kei golpeó a un inofensivo árbol por décima vez- ¡Rayos, rayos, rayos!- se quejó dando puñetazos para exteriorizar su furia ahora que se encontraba sola- ¡Todo sale mal! ¡Jodidamente mal y es por mi culpa! – dio un giro y finalizó dando una patada para derribar el pobre árbol.

Se tiró al suelo exhausta con la respiración agitada, entrecerrando los ojos fuertemente para evitar el contacto directo con el sol. No lo podía evitar. Siempre que se transformaba en hanyou, sus emociones solían ser más fuertes, llegándole incluso a dominar. Y si se trataba de pena y furia, era mejor que se alejaran de ella para que no vieran su lado más descontrolado.

Tampoco supo cómo había llegado en tan poco tiempo a la aldea, ni mucho menos cómo logró estar tan cerca del pozo devora huesos. Supuso que sus poderes aumentaban conforme a su edad, y probablemente le hubiera emocionado en otro momento, ya que lo único que había en su mente eran tortuosos pensamientos sobre cómo estaba arruinando el futuro más de lo que ya estaba de por sí.

- Soy una tonta…- sollozó.- Tal vez si no hubiera interferido, si no hubiera abierto mi bocota diciendo que era su hija... todo habría ocurrido como me narraba _okaasan _por las noches.

Sacó a _Sabba_ cuidadosamente de su funda y la alzó para tenerla frente a sus ojos. Los rayos del sol incidían sobre ella dando pequeños destellos con los colores del arco iris.

- Si tan hubiera sido más fuerte…- murmuró frustrada- Si no me hubiera escapado por una idiotez, quizás aún estaría con mi familia y amigos- tocó el filo de la hoja con su pulgar- Si _otousan_ no me hubiera encontrado junto a_ él_… - frunció el ceño con rabia- ¡Nunca tuve que ayudarle…!

Pero no servía de nada las lamentaciones ahora. No tenía sentido alguno, ya las cosas habían ocurrido y si había viajado en el tiempo era para intentar revertir lo que produjo sus acciones. Sólo que además ahora lidiaba con que se encontraba con sus padres adolescentes y sus peleas sin sentido, eso ya era de por sí agotador.

Observó con detenimiento su rostro reflejado en la espada, lucía deplorable. Si quería volver antes del atardecer con sus jóvenes padres tenía que aparecer más animada. No había que causar más problemas de los que ya estaban.

La suave brisa meció sus cabellos plateados, provocándole un cosquilleo en sus orejas. Estaba decidido, iba a relajarse unas horas antes de volver. Cuando estuvo a punto de bajar a _Sabba_ logró ver el reflejo de unos ojos rojizos, que claramente no era los de ella.

"¡Diablos…!"

Rápidamente se puso de pie, dando unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás para ponerse en la defensiva hasta chocar con el borde del pozo. Sintió dolor en sus brazos, por lo que de inmediato los observó. Era como si se hubiera cortado.

- Vaya. Pensé que serías más lenta para poder cortar tu cabeza y trabajar con esos hermosos cabellos- se mofó una delicada voz femenina que apareció frente a ella.

La ojidorada abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquella Youkai de cabello corto, facciones delicadas y con una vestimenta extravagante…

- ¡¿Tú eres Yura Sakasagami?!- la señaló enfadada- "Maldita, te dignas a aparecer cuando no te necesito"- gruñó. Claro, era la chica de los cabellos.

Cabellos que ella no podía ver para su desventaja.

- Niña sin modales. ¿No te han enseñado tus patéticos padres que es malo señalar a la gente?- una vena apareció en su frente.

- ¡Cállate, vieja!- el buen humor se le había ido de inmediato. Nadie se metía con la enseñanza que sus padres le otorgaron.

La Youkai se mosqueó también. ¡Nadie le llamaba vieja!- Me desharé de ti en unos segundos, pero te torturaré lentamente cortándote las extremidades- sonrió sádicamente avanzando hacia la peliplateada.

Kei la miró desafiante. Si algo en que tenía experiencia era pelear con Youkais gracias a los viajes que hacía con sus padres para ayudar a otras aldeas.

- Veamos si es que puedes, vieja puta- sonrió burlesca.

¡Aquella mocosa la había exasperando! Yura movió sus dedos rápidamente manipulando los cabellos cortantes para arrancarle la cabeza de una buena vez. Kei ni tonta ni perezosa agitó a Sabba con un simple y delicado movimiento- _¡__**Amateratsu**__!_- una gran onda explosiva de fuego avanzó hacia a Yura que, desgraciadamente, desapareció a una velocidad que sus ojos no podían seguir.

Movió su cabeza con cuidado y puso sus sentidos en alerta. No sabía dónde se encontraban los cabellos a su alrededor. Todavía chocando la espalda con el borde del pozo intentó concentrarse para hallar la esencia pesada de la Youkai.

- ¡Muy lenta, mocosa!- escuchó su voz por detrás de ella.

Quiso darse media vuelta, mas su brazo fue envuelto por los cabellos provocándole más cortes.

- "No puedo morir así. No con esta patética Youkai"- sus ojos dorados brillaron furiosos.

Una sombra apareció frente a ella, cortando los cabellos que la tenían prisionera y empujándola hacia a un lado.

- Demonios, tú sí que sabes meterte en problemas- bramó enfadado Inuyasha- ¡_**Sankon Tessô**_!- lanzó su ataque a la chica que quería atacar a su hija. La Youkai retrocedió dando saltos.

Kagome se bajó de la espada de él para quedarse junto a Kei.

- Sentimos mucho lo que pasó hace unas horas, Kei-_chan-_ se disculpó la pelinegra examinando el brazo herido- ¿Fue por los hilos…?

- Son cabellos- aclaró la joven avergonzada de haber sido tan descuidada.

- Sea los que sea, están causando demasiados problemas- arrancó de su blusa un poco de tela para realizar un vendaje alrededor del brazo de la joven para detener la hemorragia.

Yura detuvo sus movimientos para observar con detenimiento el cuello de la pelinegra que vendaba a la niña que le causaba problemas. Sonrió satisfecha ante su descubrimiento.

Rió jovial ignorando las miradas desafiantes del trío de jóvenes- Así que los rumores son ciertos. La Shikon no Tama volvió en una estúpida humana que se dice que es la reencarnación de Kikyo, que es acompañada por un patético hanyou y otra inepta- lamió su labio- Voy a dar dos pájaros de un tiro, obtendré la perla y hermosos cabellos plateados para mi colección- movió sus dedos ágilmente y dirigió el golpe de los cabellos hacia Kagome.

- ¡No!- Kei rápidamente cubrió a Kagome con su cuerpo, recibiendo ella el daño en su pecho. Sin embargo, fue tal la fuerza y la velocidad que ambas fueron empujadas hacia atrás, cayendo juntas dentro del pozo con un fuerte grito que poco a poco iba despareciendo a la vez que una intensa luz violeta las envolvía.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó al ver que las chicas caían en el pozo devora huesos- ¡Kagome, Kei!- Inuyasha se olvidó de la Youkai y saltó dentro del pozo.

- ¡No escaparán!- Yura se acercó al pozo con la ayuda de los cabellos preparándose para atacar, pero no halló a nadie en él- Pues… escaparon- Pestañeó confundida- Bueno, en algún momento volverán- rió contenta- Y los estaré esperando ansiosa…- lamió la hoja de su espada con una sonrisa sádica.

…

Luego de haber visto una intensa luz violeta a su alrededor, todo se volvió oscuro e incluso húmedo.

- ¡Ittaai! Eso dolió- dijo Kagome sobándose la espalda. Detuvo su acción al ver las heridas que se Kei se había hecho al protegerla- ¡Tengo que curarte de inmediato!- Kagome intentó levantarla para poder cargarla.

Pero Kei, aún en su forma de Hanyou, no le prestaba atención, es más, ni siquiera parecía estar conectada con la realidad. Se encontraba agotada e ida al haber utilizado el poder especial de su espada. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo característico. El no poder dominar por completo las técnicas ocultas en _Sabba _la hacían sentir inferior e inútil.

Inuyasha cogió a una desconectada Kei entre sus brazos

- Vamos, Kagome- le indicó con la mirada que se subiera en él para poder salir del pozo. La chica acató la orden de inmediato.

Con un gran impulso en sus piernas, Inuyasha saltó hacia al exterior esperando encontrar un lugar para que Kagome pudiera atender las heridas de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. Pero se encontró encerrado en una… ¿cabaña?

- Estamos en mi época…- murmuró Kagome sorprendida.

Kagome se bajó de Inuyasha de un gran salto, corrió hacia las puertas y las abrió.

El cielo teñido de naranja, la brisa suave y cálida que traía pequeñas hojas de los árboles que se encontraban en los sectores vecinos; y la hermosa puesta de sol les estaba dando la bienvenida a la época originaria de Kagome.

Kei entreabrió un ojo y se quedó sin aliento. Siempre había soñado con conocer el anterior hogar de su _okaasan_.

Kagome salió de su emoción por hallarse en su hogar para centrarse en los cuidados de Kei. Le indicó con una seña a Inuyasha que la siguiera.

La casa de Kagome se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran al ver a su amada madre barriendo las hojas que estorbaban el camino del templo.

- ¡Mamá!- le gritó Kagome corriendo hacia a ella para abrazarla con fuerza- ¡Te extrañé tanto!

- ¡Oh, Kagome! Nos tenías a todos preocupados- tiró la escoba para abrazar a su hija con dulzura-_Ojīsan_ ha hecho tantos rezos en el pozo desde que te fuiste. Me alegra que hayas regresado a salvo- le sonrió. Luego de separarse de su hija se dio cuenta que no se encontraba sola- ¿Vienen contigo, Kagome?

La chica se centró en Kei e Inuyasha.

- Sí. Necesito curar a…

- Soy la hija de Kagome y la de él, _baachan_- murmuró Kei entreabriendo sus ojos lentamente.

Inuyasha y Kagome se paralizaron.

- ¡Tú que no estabas inconsciente!- le criticó sonrojado Inuyasha mientras que Kagome creía que se iba a desmayar al ver el rostro impactado de su madre que intentaba sacar cuentas que no cuadraban.

Kei sonrió débilmente para luego acurrucarse en el pecho del peliplateado.

- Siempre quise… conocer a mi _baachan_- y se quedó dormida ignorando el caos que había dejado a su alrededor.

"¡Lo hizo a propósito!" pensaron avergonzados los jóvenes que estarían involucrados en la creación de aquella chica que les estaba tirando su mundo de cabeza.

Luego de haber curado las heridas de Kei- gracias a las fantásticas medicinas que había en el botiquín de la familia-, dejaron a la chica descansando en la cama de Kagome, mientras que ésta intentaba explicarle a su madre en la cena lo de su supuesta "hija" que tendría con el peliplateado.

- Mmm- su madre inspeccionó con seriedad y detenimiento al ojidorado, que ignoraba la conversación centrando su atención en la comida- Pues… ¡es bastante lindo! Sabía que tendría nietos bonitos por tu parte Kagome, y con él serán adorables. ¡Sus orejas! ¿Eh… las puedo tocar?- Inuyasha la observó dudoso y con un tic en la ceja aceptó- Oh… son tan suaves. Pueden tener todos los hijos que quieran- dijo riendo.

Inuyasha se atoró con el alimento.

Kagome pegó su cabeza contra la mesa varias veces para intentar quedarse inconsciente.

- Son bastante tímidos los dos, de seguro se llevan la mar de bien – comentó sonriente tomando el té.

"Sí,_ muy bien_" pensaron con sarcasmo observándose de reojo.

- ¿Sota_ y jisan?-_ preguntó Kagome extrañada por no verlos.

- Deben estar por llegar, Sota lo acompañó a realizar unas compras.

Inuyasha movió sus orejas y se levantó de golpe para ir al segundo piso. Kagome le ofreció disculpas a su madre, sin saber por qué, y fue tras él.

Al entrar a su cuarto se halló a Inuyasha sentado frente a Kei secándole la frente por el sudor. Kagome al ver la escena se enterneció. No había visto esa faceta de él. Era casi milagroso que lo viera desde esa perspectiva.

Con cuidado en no romper el ambiente se sentó junto a él. Pasó un buen rato hasta que Inuyasha decidió romper el silencio.

- No dejaré que esa Youkai las toque nuevamente – un gruñido gutural nació de su pecho.

Kagome sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza- Tampoco dejaré que les haga daño a ustedes, Inuyasha-.

- ¿Tú? Por favor, ni a una mosca podrías darle- dijo burlesco secando con su pulgar una lágrima que había derramado Kei inconsciente.

Kagome infló sus mejillas- Ya veremos, Inuyasha. Ya veremos- repitió orgullosa.

El ojidorado la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué habría sido lo que le atrajo para tener una vida junto a ella? Eran cuestionamientos sin respuesta. Por el momento.

Kei abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un cálido roce en su mejilla. Observó al portador de aquella mano gentil y se quedó sin palabras.

- _Chichi hue…_- susurró bajito, pero lo suficiente para que el hanyou escuchara y pusiera su atención en ella. Sonrió al ver que también se encontraba Kagome junto a él. Parecía que se estaban llevando mejor que antes- _Kaachan…_

Se sintió como en casa nuevamente.

- "_Un momento_"- pensó atontada en los últimos sucesos antes de caer dormida- "¡_Yura_!" Hay que ir tras esa Youkai- les habló firme.

- Tus heridas aún no…- quiso oponerse Kagome.

- Sanan rápido- intervino- No olvides que llevo la sangre de mi _chichi hue_- le sonrió a Inuyasha- Es más que suficiente para mí.

Se levantó lentamente siendo ayudada por el ojidorado. Kagome le puso un último ungüento en las heridas de su brazo.

- ¡Ah! Me siento mucho mejor ahora- movió su cuello de un lado hacia a otro.

- Entonces vámonos- finalizó Inuyasha saltando por la ventana llevándose a Kagome junto a él. Kei iba a saltar también por allí, pero decidió bajar para hacer una última cosa.

Había que aprovechar el momento.

Tal como esperaba, su abuela materna se encontraba lavando los platos de la cena.

- ¿Kei te llamabas cierto?- dijo limpiándose las manos con un pequeño trapo.

- _Baachan_- dijo con adoración antes de abrazarla con cuidado por su fuerza- Siempre quise conocerte. _Okaasan_ sólo me mostraba fotos tuyas y de _Sota-jisan_.- le besó la mejilla como despedida- Adiós- y se fue sonriente.

La mamá de Kagome se quedó anonadada en un principio para luego sonreír y volver a sus quehaceres. Adoraría a su futura nieta.

…

Aún sin ir al _Sengoku_, comenzaron a planear lo que harían ya que no sabían a ciencia cierta si la Youkai de los cabellos estaría merodeando el lugar y los pillara desprevenidos.

- Sé cuál es su debilidad- comentó Kei- Si queremos derrotarla hay que hallar un cráneo rojo que se oculta en una especie de nido. Los ataque directos contra ella no funcionan, sólo si queremos distraerla funcionaría- miró a Kagome- Y tú serás quien lo destruya. Necesitamos tus poderes de miko. _Chichi hue_ y yo la distraeremos- dijo a Inuyasha.

Kagome asintió tomando el arco con determinación. Le haría tragarse sus palabras al ojidorado de que no era ninguna inútil.

Inuyasha vio las cicatrices que tenía en el brazo Kei y luego observó a Kagome. Sin duda era mucho más frágil. De modo silencioso se sacó su _Haori_ y lo puso sobre ella dejando aturdida a la pelinegra alegando de que "la iba a proteger de los cabellos. Era mucho mejor que cualquier armadura."

Kei observó la escena aguantándose las ganas de sonreír por el pequeño gesto de su padre.

""_Chichi hue__… ¿Por cuánto más negaras que te atrae?"_

Una vez decidido que harían saltaron dentro del pozo. Los primeros en salir fueron Inuyasha y Kagome, ya que ésta podía ver la ubicación de los cabellos. Kei era la que se encargaría por el momento de cubrir sus espaldas.

La noche ya había caído en el _Sengoku_. Por lo que dificultaba la visión para la pelinegra en buscar el camino correcto. Siguieron avanzando hasta que el olor de Yura se hallaba más concentrado para las pobres narices de Inuyasha y Kei.

- Prepárense…- avisó Inuyasha antes de dar un gran salto y encontrarse cara a cara con la Youkai que los esperaba sonriente.

- Al fin se dignaron a venir. Me estaba aburriendo- bostezó mientras peinaba un cráneo.

Kei la miró como si estuviera loca.

- Pero ya que vinieron ¡mejor los recibo!- rió a carcajadas mientras lanzaba su espada hacia a ellos y movía sus dedos para manipular miles de cráneos contra ellos. Inuyasha dejó a Kagome para atacar a Yura.

- ¡_**Sankon Tessô**_!

Sin el fragmento de la perla, como le habían narrado a Kei, Kagome no podría ver el cráneo rojo que era el punto débil de la Youkai. Aprovechó que su padre entretenía a Yura, y procedió a sacar a _Sabba_. Busco el posible nido y apuntó.

Agitó su espada con un solo movimiento hacia aquel lugar- ¡_**Amateratsu!**_- las ondas de fuego salieron quemando todo a su paso. El nido comenzó a deshacerse dejando caer varios cráneos.

- ¡Allí está!- gritó Kagome corriendo para atrapar el cráneo rojo que caía sin protección alguna.

Yura se dio cuenta de ello, dejó de "jugar" con Inuyasha y saltó para atacar a Kagome.

- ¿Poniéndote nerviosa tan rápido, Yura?- se burló Inuyasha atravesando su pecho.

- Estúpido perro- gruñó mientras rehacía su pecho con los cabellos- ¡Me harté de ti!- lo atacó volviendo su concentración en él.

Kei ayudó a Kagome en coger el cráneo. En cuanto vio que su madre sacaba una de sus flechas para comenzar a destruirlo. Yura lanzó su espada para evitar que lo destruyera. Se acercó rápidamente para desviar la espada.

- Se acabó, puta- se burló Kei al ver que Kagome rompía el cráneo con su flecha purificadora.

Yura se desintegró poco a poco mientras los cabellos iban desapareciendo. Kagome arrojó el cráneo hacia atrás con alegría.

- Esta tipa fue un completo estorbo- se quejó Inuyasha dándose pequeños golpecitos en su hombro- ¿La Shikon no Tama sigue intacta, Kagome?- avanzó hacia a ella.

Kagome revisó su cuello para comprobarlo- Sí, sana y salva.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos- Muy bien, entonces volvamos a la aldea- y se alejó de ellas.

Kei y Kagome levantaron una ceja.

Si intentaba volver a su antigua faceta ya no le serviría para nada. El frío Inuyasha había desaparecido, eso bien ya sabían.

…

Las mañanas en la aldea eran refrescantes y estimulantes. Inuyasha se había quedado amurrado en una de las ramas de un viejo árbol esperando que Kagome llegara- ya que había viajado a su época temprano para buscar algunas cosas indispensables para ellos, según ella -. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de ambas chicas y eso en parte le molestaba. Tener lazos con los demás causaba daño y muy bien lo había aprendido a la mala con aquella sacerdotisa que lo selló hacía 50 años atrás.

No deseaba pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.

- ¡Chichi hue!- se sorprendió al tener a su lado a Kei.

- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así, Kei!- le reprochó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Nah! Sé que en el fondo te gusta- dijo ignorando la mueca que se formaba en el ojidorado- Como también sé que también ya te atrae Kagome- sonrió malvadamente.

Inuyasha tragó en seco y desvió la mirada resoplando. ¡Era absurdo!

- Conozco tus expresiones y movimientos. Por algo soy tu hija- le guiñó el ojo- Estás amurrado porque_ okaasan_ no ha llegado.

- ¡Keh! Tonterías- bajó del árbol ignorando las palabras de la pelinegra y comenzó a caminar. El aroma de Kagome llegó a su sentido olfativo y la tensión en sus músculos disminuyó.

Kei sonrió abiertamente.

Si en un principio creía que estaba errada por haber llegado a esta época, ahora no le importaba. Estaba más que claro para ella. No importaba las situaciones, si estuviera en una época diferente o con peleas estúpidas que se originaran. Lo único que siempre sería igual era que…

… _sus padres estaban destinados a estar juntos_.

Y eso lo comprobó al ver a Kagome acercarse calmadamente con una extraña cosa bajo ella – debía ser la aclamada bicicleta que siempre le sacaba en cara a su padre en el futuro por destruirla-, mientras que Inuyasha se le ponía enfrente impidiendo su paso irritado por su demora.

Iba a inspeccionar aquella cosa de acero, se detuvo al sentir que la picaba un mosquito en su mejilla. De un golpe lo aplastó sintiendo una queja de voz diminuta.

Oops.

Vio como una cosa aplanada caía lentamente. Con la palma de su mano lo cogió.

- ¡Myoga-_jiji_! Exclamó asustada al pensar que le había pegado demasiado fuerte a la pulga- ¡_Gomenasai_!- se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

Inuyasha y Kagome se acercaron a ella preocupados de que le hablara a su mano.

- ¿Con quién hablas, Kei-_chan_?- preguntó curiosa la pelinegra.

Kei miró con ojos llorosos al peliplateado.

- ¡Es la primera vez que aplasto a Myoga-jiji! ¿Y si murió?- sollozó asustada dejando la pulga en manos de su padre mientras abrazaba a su madre, que no sabía qué hacer para intentar calmarla.

Inuyasha observó a la pulga con enfado.

- Mala hierba nunca muere, Kei- pescó a la pulga entre sus garras para dejarlas a la altura de sus ojos- Deja de hacerte el muerto, Myoga-_jiji _o de verdad lo estarás- le amenazó.

La pulga volvió a su estado normal de inmediato por aquella amenaza.

- ¡_Ohayô_, Inuyasha-_sama_!- saludó con una gotita en su frente la vieja pulga- ¡Déjeme saludarlo como corresponde, amo!- saltó hacia su mejilla para succionar su sangre- Dulce como siempre, Inuyasha-_sama_.

_¡Paf!_

- Pulga estúpida- lo pescó entre sus garras- Adelante, Kei. Destrúyelo- le indicó con una sonrisa malvada.

Kei lo miró como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

- ¡Ah, piedad!- alcanzó a decir antes de que Kagome le rociara un repelente- Ah, ya morí.

Inuyasha la observó con un tic- ¿Eh, no debí?- le preguntó la pelinegra extrañada mientras Kei ponía las manos en su cabeza asustada al no ver ningún movimiento por parte de la vieja pulga.

…

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede…

La "familia" se reunió para comer junto a la vieja miko y también para recibir a la inesperada visita que tenían.

- Disculpa, Myoga-_jiji_ por dejarte paralizado- agachó la cabeza avergonzada Kagome.

La pulga saltó- Oh, no se preocupe, Kagome-sama. Después de todo estoy bajo las órdenes de Inuyasha-sama, así que no le puedo guardar rencor a su mujer.

Inuyasha movió sus orejas y tomó a la pulga para aplastarla poco a poco con sus dedos.

- En primera, eres un cobarde excepcional- un gran tic se formó en su ojo- Y segundo, ¡ella no es mi mujer!

Kei se detuvo en comer para hablar.

- Oh, pero eso es cuestión de tiempo- se encogió de hombros- Yo soy la prueba de ello, Myoga-_jiji_.

Kagome estuvo a punto de escupir su arroz.

- ¡Por supuesto! Eso explica ese delicioso sabor que sólo su sangre puede poseer- recordó el viejo Myoga.

Ambos hicieron una mueca por lo mencionado y continuaron comiendo sin referirse más en el tema.

Kei sabía a lo que venía la pulga y lo próximo que se avecinaba. Se sonrojó de tan sólo pensarlo.

- ¡Feh! ¿Y a ti qué rayos te sucede?- le cuestionó desconfiado su padre al ver la repentina felicidad que desprendía la ojidorada.

Kei reaccionó y volvió a comportarse normal- N-nada… ¿y a qué viene, Myoga_-jiji_?

- Oh… Mmm… Inuyasha-sama, verá. La tumba de su padre…

Inuyasha dejó de lado su comida.

- ¿Qué sucede con su tumba? Déjame adivinar: huiste porque había un Youkai ¿no?

Kagome nunca lo había visto tan interesado por algo, además de la perla claro está. La explicación de la vieja pulga por su viaje mantenía tenso al peliplateado. Sorprendió a todos que se hubiera levantado apenas Kei nombró de donde provenía su madre.

El viejo Myoga suspiró derrotado- Parece que aún le afecta, después de todo era un niño cuando falleció.

- Mi _obaasan_ era humana, una hermosa princesa que se enamoró del _daiyoukai_ más poderoso de la zona oeste de toda la región- comentó Kei mirando la salida por donde se había ido el _hanyou_- Él mismo me contó la historia cuando tuve 8 años.

Las horas pasaban e Inuyasha no aparecía. La llegada de la luna y las estrellas se habían apoderado del hermoso cielo, y aún así no había rastros de su presencia.

Dejando en claro que iba a dar un paseo, la miko fue en busca del peliplateado para saber cómo se encontraba. Kei junto con el anciano Myoga le relataron la infancia de Inuyasha. Ahora podía entenderlo más, mucho más que antes.

En un viejo árbol que no daba ningún indicio de brotar se encontraba recostado el hanyou mirando hacia la luna. La brisa fresca de la noche mecía con delicadeza los cabellos plateados del joven hanyou

Kagome nunca lo había visto más majestuoso, con tan perfectas facciones. La luz de la luna que incidía sobre su persona le era hipnotizante. Puso una mano sobre su pecho para intentar calmar a su atolondrado corazón y resultó inútil. Avanzó con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no borrar aquella maravillosa visión.

¿Cómo podría significar más que una carga para aquel ser que parecía inalcanzable?

- ¡Agáchate…!- escuchó que le gritaba. De un momento a otro estaba sobre su cuerpo protegiéndola.

Kei salió corriendo hasta llegar a ellos con el anciano Myoga atrapado entre sus dedos, por simple medida de precaución para que no huyera. Se transformó en su mitad _hanyou_ para aumentar sus poderes.

- Oh diablos…- se quejó Inuyasha al reconocer un aroma familiar para él. Tomó a Kagome del brazo para ponerla detrás de él.

La ojidorada imitó el gesto de olfatear y no pudo evitar murmurar un "¡Sí!" demasiado entusiasta para la situación en la que se encontraban.

De una gran nube que cubría el manto de la noche, apareció un hombre peliplateado con soberbios movimientos trayendo consigo un diminuto sirviente con cara de ¿sapo? Que poseía una especie de báculo de dos cabezas.

El hombre llegó al suelo sin antes de que su sirviente se agachara, y por poco le faltara besar el suelo donde había pisado, y avanzó con tranquilidad y advertencia en sus ojos.

- Inuyasha… veo que has sobrevivido patéticamente- se burló el hombre deteniendo su andar- ¿Acaso no sientes ningún respeto al ver a tu hermano mayor después de tantos años?

- ¡Sí!- abrió la bocota su sirviente.

Sin embargo, anticipándose a la respuesta arisca que de seguro habría dicho Inuyasha, Kei sin pensarlo…

- Sesshoumaru-jisan- pronunció risueña. Un notorio sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Sería tonta si no reconocía la belleza absoluta de su tío que no se involucraba en su papel en el futuro.

Inuyasha quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Lo conoces?

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

- ¿Me conoce esta mocosa?- se acercó peligrosamente hacia la adolescente- Huele asquerosamente a ti, _hanyou._ Me sorprende como degradas más y más la poca herencia que te dejó mi padre. ¡Tener una hija con una humana! Pues sí que te gusta ser patético, Inuyasha.

Kei desvió la mirada avergonzada.

_Uy, definitivamente tenía que aprender a callarse. _

* * *

**Kuso**: mierda xD (tenía que variar jaja)

**ittai**: duele, ¡ay!... xD.

Creo que en este capítulo definitivamente se me fueron los enanitos al bosque xD.

Bien, yo comprendo a Kei y aunque es su "tío" se le entiende xD… ¿es que no ha nbaboseado cuando ven a Sesshoumaru xD? Yo sí u.u ¡y negarlo es pecado xD!

Poco a poco se está descubriendo… ¡la embarrada que hizo kei en su verdadera época! Esta niña es un dolor de cabeza ;o;, tenía que ser hija de Inuyasha y Kagome xD.

1) Si te gustó y quieres otro capítulo ¡review! :D

2) Si no te agradó y quieres hacer una crítica constructiva, ¡review onegai :D!

3) Si crees que estoy demente por intentar escribir esto ¡te apoyo xD!

Estoy intentando avanzar con los personajes, así que ¿quién(es) será el o los siguientes que aparecerán? (sonrisa malvada) Bueno… nos leemos próximamente! :D

Ja ne!


	5. Fantasmas del pasado y del futuro

**Holas!!!** ´Me muero de la vergüenza por no haber actualizado casi... ¡un mes! Pff... y con todo lo de navidad y año nuevo, sumándole a que he visto MARMALADE BOY de nuevo y me obsesioné con eso u_u... lo único que tenía en mi cabeza era "_YUU_...._ por qué te vas yuu???!!!_ xD" y no he parado de leer mangas shojo xD. Estoy mal sip...xD. Bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo ^-^U. Les agradezco un montón por haber puesto esta historia en favoritos, en alerta, e incluso a mí como autora favorita T-T!!! Son unos soles -3-!!!

**AlaniXo, Syuuki06, Jane Black278, XiO, Anna, ANAID, sui-chan, setsuna17, nana83, Minako-k, Naru-fan AVD, kuchiki rukia ichi, yumi!, aiko amitie, Emily-lokis, hi-chan, Karin, Hikari Witch**

Jeje xD.... fueron maravillosos sus reviews -3- ¡ls adoro :D! Respondiendo a Jane Black278 xD voy en la universidad de Valparaíso n.n, xD. Bueno, como empiezan a sospechar las cosas ya se van aclarando más en este capítulo. Dos nuevos personajes entran en acción además xD ¿quieren saber? Pues a leer ;D!!!

Dos cosas debo adevertir xD, primero no soy muy buena relatando batallas xD (pista 1 xD). Y segundo, _OPEN YOUR MIND_ XD...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Fantasmas del pasado y del futuro.**

Aunque sus cuerpos se encontraran a una distancia bastante considerable, el corazón de Kei latía desenfrenadamente por la presencia de su frío pariente. Era una hanyou adolescente y sus hormonas se disparaban como a cualquier persona. No la podían culpar por ello.

La gran admiración que tenía hacia Sesshoumaru era por culpa de su amiga Rin. Ella solía jugar con ella de pequeña mientras sus padres debían ir a otras aldeas a exterminar demonios. Rin le contaba sus aventuras como manera de entretención, cosa que le divertía durante las aburridas tardes. Lamentablemente, vivió en su aldea hasta que cumplió 16 años, ya que luego decidió irse a vivir al lado de su "amo". Sólo lograba verla tres veces al año acompañada de su tío y del feo de _Jaken_.

- Responde ¿Cómo me conoces?- escuchó la voz de Sesshoumaru a la lejanía. Parpadeó sorprendida. Si hace poco lo tenía cerca suyo…

Kagome corrió al lado de Kei para protegerla. No se fiaba de los movimientos del peliplateado.

- ¿Cómo no saber del _daiyōkai_, más poderoso y temible que es pariente de mi padre? Sería muy tonto de mi parte ¿ne?- sonrió nerviosa. Este Sesshoumaru aún no era el que ella había llegado a conocer: No tenía la influencia de Rin en su vida.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño molesto por la habladuría de su "hija".

"¿Qué haces alabando a mi estúpido medio hermano, _traidora_?"

Decidió hacer acto de presencia. Se habían olvidado de él por completo y eso sí que no lo llegaría a soportar.

- Di tus intenciones, Sesshoumaru. No creo que hayas venido para hacer una visita familiar- ironizó el ojidorado.

El nombrado formó una mueca, que probablemente tuvo que haber sido un vano intento de una sonrisa demasiado fingida.

- Busco algo que me pertenece por derecho y no me iré hasta tenerlo.

"Algo que busca por derecho. ¿No será…?" Kei miró a su padre, que lucía confundido, y observó a la vieja pulga Myoga que intentaba escapar de sus garras para no salir lastimado por la furia del Youkai.

- _Tessaiga_…- murmuró lentamente llamando la atención de su futuro progenitor y su tío.

- Así que tú sabes- levantó su mano- Sorprendente para tan poca cosa- Sesshoumaru se acercó con la intención de sacarle más información a la peliplateada con una buena tortura de su látigo venenoso.

Inuyasha empujó a las chicas detrás de él para enfrentar a su hermano.

- Ni te atrevas. Esto es algo entre tú y yo- se lanzó impulsivamente para atacar a Sesshoumaru. Lastimó su brazo para sacar sangre y…- ¡_Hijin Kessô_!

Sesshoumaru los esquivó sin esforzarse y con una velocidad imperceptible para los ojos humanos de Kagome, golpeó a Inuyasha en el estómago tirándolo a varios metros del lugar.

-Ahora que aparté a la basura de mi camino…- cogió a Kei por el cuello casi asfixiándola, pillando desprevenida a Kagome - Dime lo que sabes de Tessaiga, si es que aprecias tu vida- amenazó distribuyendo un poco de su veneno.

Kei intentaba observarlo desafiante, aún siendo asfixiada, mas sus pulmones rogaban algo de oxígeno. Tenía que resistir, después de todo no por nada era hija de una miko y un grandioso hanyou.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad agarró la mano de Sesshoumaru con las suyas para intentar removerla de su cuello.

- ¿Cómo quieres… que te lo diga… si me estás asfixiando… Sesshoumaru-_jisan_?- susurró apenas.

Kagome se levantó perpleja. ¿Cómo es que aquella niña podía tener tantas fuerzas si estaba siendo gravemente herida? Sus ojos veían como poco a poco se iba agotando Kei. Apretó sus puños con frustración. No podía acabar así, se negaba rotundamente que aquella chica desapareciera sin más por una estúpida ambición del pariente de Inuyasha.

¡La protegería con su vida!

Ante su determinación, una gran fuerza espiritual comenzó a rodearla formando una esfera como manera de protección. Levantó su mano e hizo un movimiento como si fuese golpear a Sesshoumaru, sin pensarlo más, la luz que la rodeaba se condensó para salir directamente contra el _daiyōkai,_ que seguía asfixiando a la pobre de Kei intentando que dijera el paradero de la tan polémica _Tessaiga_.

Inuyasha observó jadeante lo que sucedía a continuación.

El poder espiritual que había lanzado Kagome bastó para que Sesshoumaru dejara caer a Kei al suelo y conseguir que se alejara un par de metros de ellas. No fue un poderoso ataque, pero sirvió para que la chica pudiese recuperar el aliento por la asfixia y sanar un poco las heridas de su cuello por el veneno.

- ¡Kei-_chan!_- la joven proveniente del Japón moderno se acercó a la _hanyou_ para constatar sus heridas.

- Je, sigo siendo el blanco favorito para que desahoguen su rabia- se rió amargamente la peliplateada.

Kagome le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices, Kei-chan?!- se molestó ante la actitud de la chica.

Kei infló sus mejillas amurrada – Sólo digo la verdad- tosió un poco.

- ¡Cállate de una buena vez, idiota! - la reprendió Inuyasha atacando a Sesshoumaru, que no lucía ninguna expresión… para variar.

Kei tragó saliva con dolor. Uno porque el veneno le afectó directamente a su cuello, y segundo por la reprimenda que le dio su padre.

Inuyasha se ahorró las palabras y continuó atacando con todas sus fuerzas a su medio hermano - que lo miraba con inferioridad y burla por sus intentos de atacarle-, cabreando más al hanyou.

- Esto se ha vuelto demasiado monótono.

Sesshoumaru dio un grácil giro para quedar detrás de Inuyasha y enterrar sus garras venenosas en el abdomen del joven peliplateado, logrando que se retorciera del dolor y sacando gritos de desesperación por parte de las chicas. Entrecerró sus ojos. Era suficiente, decidió darle fin a su bastardo hermano menor. Con una de sus manos lo cogió por el cuello, como lo había hecho con Kei, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte mientras lo elevaba para poder quebrar su cuello.

- Puede que no sepas de Tessaiga, pero me libraré de tu insoportable presencia y deshonra en este mundo. Adiós, Inuyasha.

La peliplateada se quedó sin habla. ¡La historia se estaba descarrilando más! Sin aquella mujer que había preparado Jaken para poder sacarle la información a Inuyasha sobre la tumba de su padre… todo se iría por la borda.

Sacudió su cabeza asustada. No podía callarse más. La vida de su padre dependía por su bocota.

-¡Espera, Sesshoumaru-_jisan!_ – Gritó fuertemente a pesar del dolor de su garganta- ¡Yo sé dónde se encuentra _Tessaiga_!

El ojidorado detuvo su ataque mirándola con interés, mas no soltaba a Inuyasha lo que significaba que lo tenía como cebo en caso de que se arrepintiera.

Kei se quedó muda por unos instantes mientras era sostenida gracias a la ayuda de Kagome. Dudaba en decirlo, su bocota había traído serios problemas, pero su padre debía tener a Tessaiga junto a él también para que el desequilibrio en este mundo por su inesperada presencia aminorara.

- La perla negra es la conexión con la tumba de mi abuelito. Esta perla se encuentra en el ojo derecho de mi _otousan_. Su tumba está… entre la frontera que conecta el mundo de los vivos y los muertos.

El Daiyoukai dio una breve risa sin gracia, apretando más al hanyou alzó una de sus manos al ojo derecho.

- Con que el ojo derecho… Que precavido fuiste padre, te felicito.

Concentrado por su ambición, procedió a extraer la perla con su inmaculado poder. La pequeña esfera negra salía del ojo del shockeado y adolorido peliplateado. Una vez extraída llamó a Jaken, su fiel y arrastrado sirviente, para que pusiera su báculo de dos cabezas encima de la perla y abriera un portal hacia el otro mundo. Como ya uno de sus objetivos se había cumplido, tiró a Inuyasha al suelo sin mayor interés alguno y se encaminó hacia al portal para atravesarlo.

Kagome y Kei corrieron hacia a Inuyasha para ayudarlo. El hanyou veía borroso a causa de la extracción de su pupila derecha.

- Ese maldito…- gruñía rabioso.

Kei miró significativamente a su madre. Como la hanyou podía soportar mayor peso, ayudó a su padre para se apoyara en ella.

Impotente de que el Youkai se saliera con la suya, Kagome corrió hacia al portal para detener a Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Y cree que podrá hacerle un rasguño a ese hijo de…?

- Bueno, al menos logró empujarle…

Inuyasha soltó un bufido indignado. Agarró a Kei del brazo, sin importarle sus heridas, para entrar rápidamente y alcanzar a Kagome dentro del portal que los conduciría al mundo de los no vivos.

* * *

- ¡Qué _Tessaiga _es mía, maldito cabrón! ¿No te parece de sentido común que si padre no te lo dijo era por algo?- gritaba Inuyasha eufórico tomando la espada que Kagome sacó por error.

- ¡Te mataré, Inuyasha! Eso es mío.

Kei protegía a Kagome del veneno de su tío gracias a una barrera protectora que tenía gracias a _Sabba, _mientras observaban desde lejos la batalla que el hanyou intentaba ganar contra su ya transformado Tío.

- ¡Arg! ¡Kuso! Esta porquería no funciona- alegó Inuyasha agitando la espada sin obtener resultados al mismo tiempo que evadía una de las venenosas garras de su medio hermano.

La hanyou estaba tentada a decirle cómo funcionaba _Tessaiga_, pero de seguro alteraría nuevamente los acontecimientos. Tenía que darles la oportunidad a sus padres de resolver los problemas sin sus conocimientos.

Sesshoumaru observó furioso a aquella niña que decía ser la hija de Inuyasha. Gracias a aquella mocosa, su tonto hermano seguía vivo, sino que también una fastidiosa humana había sacado de la tumba de su padre la espada que él reclamaba.

Estaba harto. Tenía que eliminar a ambas chicas para sentirse mejor y provocar daño en Inuyasha.

El hanyou al ver que el gran Youkai en el que se había transformado Sesshoumaru se acercaba, se puso de inmediato en guardia para esperar lo peor. No fue lo peor que su hermano lo ignorara olímpicamente pasando de él, sino que lo peor fue que se acercara con la intención de asesinar a Kagome y a Kei de un movimiento.

Y eso… ¡él de ninguna manera lo iba a permitir!

_Tessaiga _comenzó a responder palpitando en su mano, para luego transformándose en una gran espada muy diferente a la oxidada y sin valor que antes no supo apreciar. Saltó antes de que su hermano destrozara lo que él tanto había costado en aceptar en su vida.

- ¡No te dejaré salirte con la tuya, desgraciado!- cortó rápido el brazo izquierdo del _daiyōkai_.

Kei miraba perpleja lo acontecido. Su tío, su fascinante y atractivo tío, había sido dañado nuevamente. La historia se volvía a repetir de la misma forma, y por una parte era un alivio, pero por otro… dolía ver a un familiar que admiras perder algo tan valioso como un brazo.

Volviendo a su forma original, Sesshoumaru desapareció sin antes enviarle una podrida mirada al peliplateado.

Ya todo podía volver… a la normalidad. O a cierta parte de ella.

* * *

Luego de la pelea contra su poderoso tío y el ganar la espada que se merecía su padre por herencia habían decidido acampar a las afueras de la aldea de la anciana Kaede como precaución si algún Youkai o humano pretendiese atacarlos. Como la Shikon no Tama se encontraba en manos de una inmadura miko, si se referían a los poderes, la tentación dominaba.

No habían hablado mucho, ya que Kagome se dedicó por completo en la tarea de curar a Inuyasha, aunque éste se negaba rotundamente a que fuera tocado por sus tenebrosas manos. Por supuesto se ganó más heridas a causa de un simple "¡osuwari!", convenciendo para que el hanyou cerrara la boca enfadado mientras sentía las suaves caricias que Kagome le hacía para poder limpiar sus heridas.

- ¡Ay, Kagome-_baka_!- se quejó Inuyasha cuando Kagome le apretó como venganza por decirle que era una inútil.

Bueno, los momentos pacíficos no podían durar por siempre.

- ¿Qué? Creí que oí que dijiste… ¡más fuerte!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! Hija de… ¡AHHHHHHH!

Kei limpiaba tranquilamente a _Sabba_, por lo que ignoró olímpicamente la petición de su padre para que detuviera a Kagome. Suspiró sonriendo. En el fondo, confiaban en el uno y en el otro y poco a poco iban avanzando despacio los sentimientos de ambos para comenzar a cambiar. Eso la hacía feliz.

- No me metan en sus raras demostraciones de amor- dijo examinando la hoja afilada de su espada.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Se rió nuevamente. Era divertido verlos sonrojados, y le daba esperanzas de que el futuro siguiera su camino.

Suspiró.

"_El futuro…"_

No podía dejar de pensar lo que estaban haciendo posiblemente sus padres en su verdadera época. Miles de preguntas se aglomeraban en su mente al pensar en ellos, pero las principales eran: ¿Estarían todos a salvo? ¿Habrían destruido a ese vil Youkai? ¿La perdonarían algún día por haber escapado y ser el detonante de aquella masacre?

El remordimiento la invadía cada vez que miraba a sus adolescentes padres heridos. Había abandonado su propia época dejando de lado a miles de heridos y muertos. La conmoción por aquel desastre la cegó a tal punto de no poder distinguir si sus amigos, sus tíos o sus padres estuviesen con heridas mortales. Lo único que recordaba a la perfección eran los gritos de desesperación de ellos en el instante que caía dentro del pozo.

Cerró los ojos melancólicamente.

Si tan sólo lo tuviese a _él_, quizás todo sería más sencillo y se habrían evitado muchos problemas.

Suspiró sonrojada. No. Estar con aquella persona le liaba demasiado para su propio bien, por eso se había ido a…

- ¡Oe! ¡Kei!… ¿Por qué suspiras tanto, _baka_?

Se congeló. No se había percatado de la presencia de sus padres dentro de su metro cuadrado. Tenía que inventar una excusa, pero la mirada curiosa de su madre y fisgona de su padre la estaban poniendo nerviosa.

Rayos. No debía pensar en tonterías imposibles.

- N-nada en particular, jeje.

El peliplateado acercó su rostro receloso al de la chica, que no paraba de sonreír nerviosamente mientras el sonrojo aumentaba.

- Eso no me lo creo, mocosa. Has estado suspirando como una tonta hace 10 minutos y de la nada te has puesta colorada.

- ¡Para nada! Son alucinaciones que tienen por el cansancio… ¿Por qué no duermen un poco?

A Kagome le parecía muy familiar aquella reacción. Ella no era una experta en el tema, pero tampoco era una estúpida. Sonrío picaronamente.

- Kei-chan- la aludida quedó en blanco por el repentino momento de felicidad de su madre- No será que tú…

Un pequeño tic apareció en su ceja. Kei rió moviendo su mano exageradamente tratando de restar importancia al tema.

Una acción bastante sospechoso para Inuyasha.

- Supongo que sabes que no soy un idiota, Kei- la ojidorada dejó de reír.

- Ehhh… Sí… Pero… Mmm… no- se estaba comportando demasiado sospechosa. ¡Maldita sea por tener su momento adolescente!- ¡Oh, ya anocheció! Hay que ir a dormir. ¡Los quiero mucho _otousan_, _okaasan!_

Y dicho esto último saltó hacia a un árbol para quedarse en una de las ramas más lejanas del piso. Era un claro indicio que algo raro le ocurría, ya que desde que había llegado a sus vidas se pasaba revoloteando a su alrededor.

- Pero qué obvia es- dijeron al unísono mirándose con una ceja alzada.

Kagome sonrió confundiendo aún más a Inuyasha.

- Es una chica después de todo. Por más que intenta dar la apariencia de que es fuerte y agresiva, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. Ella hace lo mismo que tú, ambos forman una coraza para que nadie intente darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sienten- dio un vistazo al cielo estrellado.

Inuyasha la observó en silencio.

- Los sentimientos son difíciles de ocultar y aunque logres enterrarlos habrá una oportunidad donde la debilidad se presente y se vendrá abajo aquel muro.- Kagome dudó en decirlo, pero finalmente encaró a Inuyasha- Es evidente de que está enamorada- le susurró en caso de que Kei estuviese al pendiente.

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- No necesitaba que me lo confirmaras, feh- dijo echándose al suelo. Entrecerró el ojo molesto- Pero si lo llegara a conocer, no dudes que ese mocoso deseará estar a miles de kilómetros de ella…

Kagome enarcó una ceja divertida.

- Inuyasha, suenas como un padre muy sobreprotector- se rió sentándose a su lado- Le has tomado cariño, eso es bueno.

Se levantó de golpe para quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la pelinegra.

- ¡Keh! ¿Yo encariñado de esa mocosa? ¡Ja! Sólo que me molestaría tener a otro idiota pegado como lapa por ella. Estorbaría en mi camino, por eso entre más lejos mejor- dejó en claro.

Fanfarrón.

- Lo que digas, Inuyasha- le sonrió provocando que el joven tragara saliva nervioso- Pero insisto, te has encariñado mucho con Kei y por esa razón te molesta que tenga algún pretendiente- el ojidorado formó una mueca para diversión de la chica- Por eso pienso, que después de todo, eres una buena persona… aunque a veces te comportes como un verdadero idiota, no lo eres.

El hanyou se quedó perplejo. ¿Desde cuándo le tenía tanta confianza? No quería tener vínculos que estorbaban. Era cierto que a veces no la soportaba y que en algunas ocasiones deseaba con toda su maldad que se tirara por un precipicio para no sentir los odiosos conjuros que le lanzaba. Pero al final al ver aquel rostro sonriente, enfadado, desafiante, alegre, comprensivo… realmente le hacía cambiar de opinión.

Deseaba tenerla cerca…

- Kagome…

En el instante que fue pronunciado su nombre se dio cuenta de la escasa distancia que separaba sus rostros. Sus mejillas le ardieron en menos de dos segundos. Ver tan sólo los ojos ámbar del hanyou, que lucían más brillantes y vivos que nunca, como si hubiesen despertado de un enorme letargo. Su corazón atolondrado comenzó a latir con más fuerza. El rostro tranquilo y sin preocupaciones del chico, le recordó aquella noche que vio como la luna lo iluminaba al igual que un majestuoso dios…

"¿Pero qué demonios pienso?" Se pegaba mentalmente Kagome sintiendo la respiración del peliplateado tan cerca de ella "Me estoy volviendo loca…"

Pillándola desprevenida, Inuyasha la cogió de la mano atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Kagome abrió más los ojos, sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse… de lograr aquel pequeño contacto que cambiaría todo.

- Ustedes… se la pasan en grande cuando no estoy ¿Ne?- intervino Kei divertida. Se encontraba sentada a unos metros de ellos con los brazos cruzados.- Es bueno que se lleven mejor, pero deben decirme si quieren más privacidad. No quiero pillarlos con las manos en la masa… o en otras partes ¡Buenas noches!- y desapareció sin más.

Ambos se quedaron mirando aterrados por lo que iban a hacer. Unos segundos fue suficiente para lograr procesar todo. Se alejaron de inmediato asustados, aunque Inuyasha fue más rápido ya que se fue todo sonrojado hacia un árbol dejando a Kagome sola, completamente confundida y más roja que un tomate maduro.

La pelinegra tocó sus labios temblorosa. Estuvo a punto de dar su primer beso con Inuyasha. Ahogó un grito. Si no hubiese sido por la milagrosa intervención de Kei, su traviesa y futura hija, el beso se hubiera concretado.

Se sonrojó más.

- "Estoy hecha un lío…"- pensó Kagome acomodándose lo suficiente en una posición para dormir- "¿Será posible que a estas alturas…? Quizás demasiado reciente aún… ¿me guste Inuyasha?"- rodó hacia un lado y luego al otro. Se encontraba demasiado nerviosa para dormir- "No… ¡no es verdad!"

Kei observaba aburrida el extraño comportamiento de su madre desde una rama cercana. No sabía que sus padres fueran tan pudorosos en la adolescencia. En su época, se demostraban su profundo cariño y amor delante de ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y sólo la dejaban en casa de Sango-_jisan_ y Miroku-_jisan _para que jugara con las gemelas durante unos dos días cuando querían tener un momento… mucho "más especial y privado", según su madre. Pff… Gran cosa, ya estaba bastante grandecita para saber que tenían sexo en una de las cabañas más alejadas de la aldea.

Su tío Miroku era un gran sabio en la materia y no dudaba en compartir sus conocimientos con los chicos de la aldea para que tuvieran una mente mucho más abierta.

Observó hacia a unas ramas más arribas, casi en la cima del árbol, se encontraba su padre con un raro comportamiento de golpear el tronco con el pie por la ansiedad y el nerviosismo.

- Tal para cual- murmuró con una gotita en la frente mientras soltaba una risita traviesa.

- Grr…

Un escalofrío la invadió. Tenía la ligera sensación de que le dirigían una mirada con odio y sólo una persona podía escucharla a esa altura. Se encogió de hombros.

Bahh… No se liaría tanto.

…

Kagome seguía de reojo al peliplateado, que avanzaba sin decir ninguna palabra desde la mañana. No pudo evitar preocuparse ¿qué pasaba si volvían a retroceder al punto de inicio y toda esa pseudoconfianza se esfumaba?

Tocó la Shikon no Tama que portaba en su cuello. La razón por la cual él se encontraba a su lado y con Kei era para llegar a poseer aquella perla tan codiciada. Eso lo había dejado bastante claro desde un principio.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Y si lo de anoche era una táctica para apoderarse de la Shikon no Tama?

- "No. No creo que sea de ese tipo de persona"- pensó a la vez que lo miraba con melancolía- "No puede ser todo… un vil engaño"

Apretó sus puños y lo miró con enfado. ¡Si la estaba engañando para cumplir su objetivo, no se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente!

Inuyasha se sintió observado por un momento, miró por su hombro para saber quién era y vio la furia en el rostro de Kagome. Desvió la mirada intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- "¿Pero qué mierda la pasa a esa idiota?" Keh, tonterías...- masculló entre dientes apurando el paso.

Cuando Kei estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su madre que le sucedía, un olor muy familiar para ella inundó el ambiente. Detuvo su paso inquieta, no creía que lo encontraría tan rápido. El cielo que hacía poco se veía despejado, con el transcurrir de los segundos se volvía obscuro y tétrico; nubes grises y ruidos similares a los truenos fueron señales de mal augurio…

- _Entrégame la Shikon no Tama… o te comeré… ¡Buuuuuuu!_

Para Inuyasha no le fue difícil encontrar al responsable ¿y cómo no hacerlo? ¡Si una cosa amorfa con cara de idiota se interponía en su camino! Con un simple, pero duro golpe dejó K.O al supuesto Youkai que trataba de quitarles la perla.

- ¡Ayyyyyy, me dolió imbécil! ¿¡No sabes tratar a los niños, perro!?- le increpaba un pequeño zorrito llorando con un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

Kei y Kagome corrieron de inmediato al ver al pobre niño "desvalido". Kagome lo cogió y acunó entre sus brazos maternalmente. No podía evitar querer proteger a aquella criatura por mucho que fuera un Youkai que intentaba amenazarles.

- ¿Estás bien?- limpió sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

El pequeño kitsune la miró poniendo sus ojos más lagrimosos que antes, mientras que alzaba una de sus manos cerca del cuello de la pelinegra. Kei rascó su mejilla mientras una pequeña vena crecía en su frente.

- Shippo-kun, ¡no te hagas el inocente! – Lo tomó sorprendiendo a Kagome por la repentina violencia de la joven- A mí no me engañarás con esa apariencia de niño bueno.

Inuyasha reía malvadamente. Por fin alguien se ponía de su parte.

- Y devuélveme la perla, ahora- enfatizó mientras sacudía al chico de arriba hacia abajo para que cayera la tan preciada joya rosada.

- ¡Pero qué molesta eres!- alcanzó a decir cuando la perla salió de sus bolsillos junto con otros artículos- ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre si nunca lo he dicho? ¿Eres una bruja?

Kei le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando como recuerdo otro chichón.

- ¡¿A quién le llamas bruja, _baka_?! – le estiró las mejillas mientras una sádica sonrisa se expandía en su rostro.

Kagome recogió la Shikon no Tama del suelo observando la discusión con un poco de alegría. Aunque Kei lucía molesta por el atrevimiento del pequeño e inexperto Youkai, sentía que tras esa fachada se encontraba una parte de ella contenta por tener a otra persona preciada. Colocó la perla en su cuello nuevamente y sonrió. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que aquel niño les haría compañía por un largo tiempo.

Shippo era un pequeño kitsune que se encontraba huérfano luego de que su padre intentó defenderlo de un Youkai. Escuchó rumores de que la perla concedía deseos, y lo único que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón era estar con su padre. Kagome al escuchar la historia lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo, para disgusto de cierto hanyou, y luego proponerle a Shippo si quería estar con ellos. Obviamente hubo oposición al principio, pero luego de un poco de convencimiento, o mejor dicho unos cuantos "osuwari", no existieron más discusiones.

Inuyasha gruñía interiormente. Aquel niño se les había pegado como lapa y lo único que hacía era acaparar la atención de Kagome o pelear con Kei. Si las dos chicas lo exasperaban, el "mocoso" ya tentaba con acabar su poca paciencia.

Habían pasado dos días desde que estaban los 4 juntos.

- ¿En verdad seré así de alto?- comentaba sorprendido el kitsune saltando para poder llegar a la altura del pecho de Kei- ¡Wow!

- Sip. Pero jamás llegarás a mi altura, enano- le sacó la lengua- Por muy mayor que seas en mi época, siempre seré más grande en estatura.

Kagome observaba a Kei con una gotita en la frente mientras preparaba algo de comer en la intemperie. Sin duda la chica era hija de Inuyasha y había que ser un ciego para no verlo.

- ¡Kagome, tengo hambre!- se quejaba el hanyou tirándole la cola al kitsune como un intento de entretención.

- ¡Mi colita! Kagome…- miró a la chica con los ojos llorosos como táctica.

La joven contó hasta tres para ignorarlos y seguir con su labor. Ambos eran unos niños…

- "A propósito de niños…" ¿Inuyasha, dónde está Kei?- preguntó a la vez que servía en prácticos pocillos la cena.

El ojidorado dejó de tirar la cola a Shippo, para alivio de éste, y se acercó a la joven para coger su comida.

- ¿Kei? Fue a buscar agua- contestó con simpleza.

Kagome le entregó la comida al kitsune mirando inquieta el bosque.

- Oye, Kagome. No te preocupes tanto, sabe cuidarse.- dudó en decirlo por un momento.

La pelinegra asintió sonriendo ligeramente, pero aún así… la presencia de su impredecible hija le faltaba.

…

- Shippo-kun apareció, pero no han aparecido más Youkai. Aún no es noche de luna nueva para _chichi hue,_ ni tampoco luna llena para mí propia transformación. ¡Bahh, esto no se asemeja a la historia que me narraban!- hablaba la hanyou sola mientras mojaba su rostro con refrescante agua de un pequeño arroyo.

Había dejado como excusa buscar agua, ya que si estaba con sus padres éstos acaparaban de una forma u otra su atención y los molestaba para su diversión. Con Shippo jugaba o peleaba. Y la hora de analizar si estaba haciendo lo correcto se le escapaba. Por lo que ésta era la oportunidad perfecta.

- Si no mal recuerdo, luego de la luna nueva venía la… "resurrección de la malvada bruja"- murmuró asqueada y una sonrisa traviesa nació en su rostro.

Podía evitar que Kikyo volviese a la vida, sólo tenía que estar atenta a la dirección del viento y los olores. O también, podía volver a la aldea para que los eventos sucediesen y sólo interviniera en el plan de la bruja Urusue.

Sí, eso sería genial para la historia de amor de sus padres. Sin embargo…

- ¿No afectará al futuro…?- murmuró ladeando su cabeza pensativa- Feh, pero si ya está más que afectado, no importará un cambio más ¿ne?- se encogió de hombros.

Lo tenía decidido. Volvería con sus adolescentes padres, les diría que tiene que volver a la aldea porque sí y esperaría a la maldita bruja para matarla. Kikyo no volvería a la vida y sus padres podrían ser desde antes felices sin aquel estorbo de barro. Sí, muy buen plan.

Dando el último sorbo de agua, secó su boca con la manga de su yukata y se preparó para volver.

- Al fin te encontré, _bakemono_- la chica sintió que sus músculos se contraían- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Kei?

Una voz dulce con un toque de amenaza le susurraba en el oído. Una voz que extrañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que viajara al pasado. Nunca podía percibir su presencia. Siempre la sorprendía en algo…

"_Él__…_"

… La única persona que provocaba que sus pensamientos se volviesen confusos, que llegasen a desaparecer alterándola por completo. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que la sangre se acumulaba tontamente en sus mejillas. Mordió su labio nerviosa.

- No dejaré que cambies más el futuro. Suficiente ya lo has liado con _otousan_ y _okaasan_.

Kei ladeó el rostro lentamente para ver, y asegurarse que no era producto de su alocada imaginación. Aquellos ojos dorados que pocos podían tener y que sólo ella tenía el privilegio de ser el centro de atención de aquel chico.

No, no era su imaginación. Acomodó el flequillo que cubría la parte derecha de su rostro, para que sólo esa persona viera sus facciones.

- ¿Yuki_ niisan_? – murmuró dulcemente.

El joven de cabello corto le correspondió la sonrisa, la giró para quedar frente a frente. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron, la intensidad de su brillo aumentaba conforme sus rostros se acercaban. El chico cogió con delicadeza su mentón y rozar sus labios con los de la hanyou.

- Sólo tú te metes en problemas, _nee-chan_ - y la besó.

La besó como siempre lo habían hecho desde pequeños.

La besó como siempre a escondidas de sus padres.

Se besaron después de tanto tiempo separados por caprichos…

… _Que el amor prohibido que traspasaba las barreras del tiempo y de la familia… volvía. _

- Pero no permitiré que interfieras en la resurrección de Kikyo- murmuró el ojidorado apartando su rostro de la pelinegra para observarla de forma seria.

Kei abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad.

_Su hermano no podía hablar en serio... ¿o sí?_

* * *

O_O... Siiii... me he vuelto loca xD. ¿Incesto? Maldición,que hace mal leer tantas veces el manga de Marmalade boy x_x. Que descabellado, pero ya lo tenía pensado de todas formas desde que me inspiré en esta loca historia u_u. Ya hay más contacto entre Inuyasha y Kagome... ¡sí, yo también quiero más cosas entre ellos xD! Estoy en ello, no se preocupen xD.

Sé que ha estado un poco confuso todo, pero sólo hay que esperar un poquito más xD ¿me matarán? o.o... pos les dejo opciones para que lo reconsideren ;D.

1) Si te parece bien el capítulo y quieres que siga viva ¡review!

2) Si crees que soy una maldita que no sabe qué hacer ¡review!

3) ¿Quieres que Miroku del futuro te dé consejos o chismes? ¡review! xD

Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento el retraso T-T!!! Y** antes de irme, estoy planeando subir en mi profile la imagen que tengo de Kei (de ella me inspiré xD) y ahora que apareció el hermano mayor de Kei -3-... también la dejaré para que vean el bombazo de chico n¬n. Tenía que ser hijo de Inuyasha xD. **

**Así que atents !! :D**

Ja ne!!!


End file.
